The Mysterious Knights
by Purple Lavabo
Summary: A RayearthFushigi Yuugi crossover. What if instead of Miaka and Yui, it was the Magic Knights who were transported to the Universe of the Four Gods? OMG LIKE AN UPDATE! CHAPTER 7!
1. Level 1: The Magic Knights and the Mysti...

The Mysterious Knights  
  
By: Purple Lavabo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rayearth or Fushigi Yuugi. . .unfortunately.  
  
Author's note: This takes place after the second season of Rayearth. The story in Fushigi Yuugi has not commenced yet.  
  
Level 1: Hikaru and Umi and the Mystical Book  
  
Tokyo Tower; the meeting place for friends, family, or just new acquaintances to gather. Among them, a girl named Hikaru Shidou. The crimson haired tomboy stared out toward the setting sun, her red and black uniform iridescent from the remaining light, standing in the same place she always did to wait for her friends to arrive. So many memories rested in this one place. . .memories Hikaru would never be able to forget, even if she wanted to. She turned away from the view of the sun just falling beyond the horizon as her name was called.  
  
"Hey, Hikaru!" a female voice rang throughout the area. Hikaru smiled warmly as two figures ran towards her. One of them, clad in a deep blue school uniform, ran ahead of the other.  
  
"Hey, Umi," Hikaru greeted, smiling at her sky blue haired friend, eyes matching perfectly with not only her hair, but uniform as well. One of Hikaru's best friends, Umi Ryuuzaki, a girl from a different school altogether. It didn't matter to Hikaru, however. She looked to the girl who'd just caught up, and stood next to Umi. "Hi, Fuu."  
  
"Greetings, Miss Hikaru," the elegant blond replied, adjusting her circular framed glasses. Fuu Hououji smiled warmly, her emerald orbs shining, which corresponded well with her school uniform of the same color.  
  
Three girls from different schools.  
  
Different lives.  
  
Different goals.  
  
Sharing the same feeling: it didn't matter.  
  
They were the best of friends, and that's all that mattered to them. They stood facing each other, and all lifted their right arms, displaying the shimmering silver bracelets that adorned their wrists. For their birthdays, each girl bought a bracelet for one of the others, to show their friendship for each other. They'd planned it out early on, so they all got the same one.  
  
"Yay! We all wore them!" Umi cried out happily, gathering her two best friends in a big hug. Hikaru and Fuu gave Umi a small, gentle pat on the back, more of an indication that they couldn't breathe than acknowledging her warm gesture. Umi let them both go, giving a sheepish grin. "Sorry."  
  
"Do not worry about it, Miss Umi," Fuu responded to her apology. Umi smiled thankfully, and then noted the object in Fuu's right hand.  
  
"Hey Fuu. . .whatcha got there?" Umi asked, slithering up next to Fuu, eyeing the thing curiously. Fuu tilted her head, then brought it in front of her and held it out for both Umi and Hikaru to see.  
  
"It is a book I took out from the library today. I have not gotten the chance to read any of it yet, but it looks very interesting."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"It is called "The Universe of the Four Gods"." Hikaru studied the cover thoughtfully, until Umi snatched it from Fuu's hands and opened it quickly.  
  
"Wow! This does look cool, Fuu! Is it a romance, maybe? I really hope so! Oh! Or maybe a fantasy adventure, with a beautiful heroine and her dashing warrior sidekick that will fall in love as they battle the evils on their quest. . ." Umi sighed, her eyes sparkling as she daydreamed her ideal story. Hikaru and Fuu stared at her, both with bemused expressions on their faces. Hikaru shrugged, then walked up next to the azure-haired beauty, tapping her shoulder lightly. Umi blinked several times before actually coming out of her daze, and immediately brought her attention back to the book. She turned to the very first page, and began to read it aloud to her two friends,  
  
"This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven Seishi of Suzaku and gained omnipotent powers. The book itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will also receive these powers. When the page is turned, the story will become the truth and it will begin. . ."* Umi lifted her head from the book, looking at her friends.  
  
"Wow, that sounds pretty creepy. . ." Hikaru stated, looking between the two, then back at the book. Fuu nodded in agreement.  
  
"That is very true. I do not believe I comprehend that phrase. . ." Fuu brought her forefinger to her chin thoughtfully, observing the book every few seconds. No more than ten seconds later did the entire room begin to glow in bright red.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?!" Umi cried, looking around frantically as it became brighter and brighter.  
  
"Are we being summoned back to Cephiro?" Hikaru wondered aloud, glancing about herself. ". . .But what about this red light. . .?"  
  
Fuu was suddenly launched back, away from the two, and fell onto her back. She sat up quickly, watching helplessly as Hikaru and Umi seemed to be totally engulfed in the red light.  
  
"No! Miss Hikaru! Miss Umi!" she called to them, but only in vain. The red light flashed, causing Fuu to shield her eyes for a few seconds. . .and when she looked again, her two friends had vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I can't see. . .so bright. . .'  
  
Hikaru opened her eyes slowly, squinting as the bright sunlight beamed down on her face. It took her a few moments to finally sit up, gazing around at her surroundings.  
  
'Where. . .am I. . .?' she asked herself, trying to remember what had just happened. 'Oh yeah. . .Umi read a passage from that book Fuu got. . .and then there was a bright red light. . .' Hikaru gasped, and glanced around frenetically for her friends.  
  
"Umi! Fuu! Are you guys all right? Where are you?" she turned to her side, and relief washed over her as she spotted Umi a few feet away. She got up unsteadily, and rushed to her friend, and began to shake her shoulders gently. "Umi. . .c'mon Umi, get up." She stopped once she heard her friend stir softly, and her eyes fluttered open, revealing lost, brilliant cerulean.  
  
"Ugh. . .H. . .Hikaru. . .?" Umi questioned, trying to concentrate on Hikaru's face. Hikaru nodded, thankful to see her friend awake.  
  
"You okay, Umi?"  
  
"Yeah. . .yeah, I'm fine. . .just a little dazed I guess." Umi sat up, holding her head. "Where. . .are we?"  
  
"I don't know. . ." Hikaru answered, surveying the environment. The surrounding area was nothing but trees, save for a river flowing near a forest's edge. It was absolutely beautiful. . .just like. . . "Are we in Cephiro?" she asked, turning back to Umi. Umi looked thoughtful as she took in her surroundings.  
  
"It. . .does look like Cephiro. . ." she responded quietly, "This must be!" Hikaru nodded in agreement, noting the landscape looked unquestionably like Cephiro.  
  
"Hey, but where's Fuu?" she inquired, searching for signs of her emerald- eyed friend. Umi looked as well, though neither found a trace of their third member.  
  
"If we were once again summoned to Cephiro, then Fuu must be here," Umi stated matter-of-factly. Again, Hikaru nodded. Just two of them couldn't be called, they'd always be together if they went back to Cephiro. After all, they are the Magic Knights.  
  
"Let's go find Fuu."  
  
"Right."  
  
Both girls stood, and began their search, calling out Fuu's name as they walked. They'd walked for nearly an hour, and had eventually arrived in a desert-like area. They were exhausted, and terribly thirsty.  
  
"Hey Hikaru, can we take a little rest?" Umi asked, seating herself on a rock.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting kinda tired myself," Hikaru replied, sitting on a rock as well.  
  
"It would be pretty handy if Mokona would show up right now. . .he always has what we need."  
  
"Yeah, and I sure could use a drink of water."  
  
The two soon became immersed in a conversation of their previous adventures in Cephiro, old friends, and new friends as well. They hadn't notice that they weren't alone anymore. . .  
  
"Hey Umi, did you hear something?" Hikaru asked, perking her head up to listen. Umi shook her head.  
  
"No, I didn't hear anyth-. . .!" Umi was cut off as a hand covered over her mouth, and she screamed.or attempted to. Hikaru gasped as she found that they were surrounded by a group of men, each wearing a sinister grin. Two of them held Umi still, who kept trying to struggle free from her assailants. Hikaru narrowed her eyes angrily as she lifted her left arm, swinging it across her chest, expecting her sword to appear.but remembered she didn't have her glove.  
  
'Where is Clef? He had to have figured out we were again summoned here somehow. . .I need my armor! And sword!' Hikaru froze as one of them approached her, his body odor almost to the point of being unbearable. Hikaru held her breath, trying to save herself from the raunchy stench. The man gave her a filthy grin, his teeth yellowed, some even black.  
  
"Hey there little missy. . .you and your little friend are gonna come along with us," he said, his breath even worse than his body. Hikaru began to feel incredibly nauseous every time she had to take a breath. She took a defensive stance, glaring at the older man.  
  
"You'd better leave me and my friend alone!" she yelled, prepared to fight at anytime. The man only laughed in her face.  
  
"You think you can stand up to all of us, little missy?" Hikaru almost passed out from his breath as he spoke. She clenched her fists, and ran at him, swinging at him. He easily moved out of the way. "Sorry little girl, that just won't cut it." He looked past her, and nodded. One of his comrades snuck up behind her, and swung his hand at her neck. Hikaru cried out, and fell forward, the blow knocking her unconscious. "Now, let's take 'em back to the boss. . ." Suddenly, a figure dashed out toward the horde of men, a blade sweeping across the man in front of Hikaru, slashing his cheek. A gash spread across his cheek, and he yelped in pain. The rest froze in fear as the figure stepped in front of the fallen Hikaru, sword in hand. The gang backed away slowly, including the one that was slashed. "You. . .you'll pay for this!" he cried, and signaled for the rest of his men to run, still holding the helpless Umi hostage.  
  
The figure sheathed his sword, turning towards Hikaru. He gently picked her up, and walked back toward the forest, where his horse awaited him.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
(I really hope this crossover works out! Kind of a crappy intro. . .but, I tried. Let's see how it all goes!) 


	2. Level 2: An Offering and a Terrible Disp...

Level 2: An Offering and a Terrible Disposition  
  
Fuu stared distressingly at the spot where Umi and Hikaru stood, seeing only the book remaining. "Oh, Miss Hikaru. . .Miss Umi. . ." Fuu feebly crawled over to the book, picking it up. "Where on earth did you both go. . .? If you went to Cephiro. . .why am I not with you both?" She hadn't noticed the plethora of stares looking her way, finding it odd to see a girl on the ground with a book. Few considered asking if she was okay, and in the end decided not to anyways.  
  
Fuu traced her fingers against the binding of the book, a sad frown set upon her lips. If there was danger in Cephiro, and she was not there to help her two best friends, she would feel terrible. On the other hand, instead of a bright white light, there was a red light. What did it mean? . . .Could it have had something to do with the book? Fuu scrunched her nose up. How could a book have anything to do with their disappearance?  
  
As much as she was against the ridiculous idea, curiosity won out in the end, and she flipped the book open to the first page. Quickly adjusting her glasses, she began to read the contents of the page,  
  
'The two had fallen upon the ground in the outskirts of the nearby town. Both woke, and began a long and perilous search for a lost friend, whom they never would figure out did not exist in this world. When stopping for a rest, the two were confronted by a gang of notorious bandits, one of girls then held hostage. The other prepared to fight the leader, a filthy older man, but was unsuccessful and was knocked unconscious by one member of the group. Just as the bandits were about to bring both to their boss, a mysterious savior fought them off with his magnificent sword skills, but unfortunately was only able to save the fallen redheaded girl. The bandits had managed to take away the sapphire haired. . .' that was all the proof Fuu needed. Somehow, Hikaru and Umi were sucked into this book, the Universe of the Four Gods! She felt tears well up, this had upset her so much. Her friends, lost and alone in a book. . .they were even looking for her!  
  
"Miss Hikaru! Miss Umi!" she cried into the book, praying they could somehow hear her, but knew all too well that it was impossible. "You guys. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'I feel so lost. . .Fuu. . .Clef. . .where are you. . .? I feel like I'm floating. . .there's nothing here. . .' Hikaru opened her eyes to pitch black. She hugged her knees tightly against her chest, feeling frightened and alone. Though she was sitting, she felt like she was floating. 'Umi? Fuu? Anybody?' she called out to the nothing. As she expected, she heard nothing. Just like she saw nothing. 'I'm scared guys. . .I don't like being by myself. . .!' A small glimmer of light peeked out from the ebony void, so that's where Hikaru turned to. To her delight, she saw the face of Clef, smiling that soft, fragile smile of his. She leaped up from her place, and ran toward his figure. 'Oh, Clef! I was so scared!' he smiled a little more and held out his hand to her. She reached out both her hands to grab his, but suddenly everything around her began to shake. 'Wh-what's going on?!' she looked to Clef, but he seemed to be drifting away.desperately she ran to him, but he never got any closer. . .  
  
"Clef. . .Clef!" Hikaru shouted, opening her eyes abruptly. She was startled to see a figure over her, gently shaking her shoulders. She turned to who she believed to be Clef's kind, smiling face. "Clef. . ." she smiled, but suddenly his face blurred, and she rubbed her eyes back into focus, to find it wasn't Clef she was looking at. . . "Oh! You're not Clef!" Hikaru jumped up, and her body chibified as she clung to one of the bedposts. The one she thought to be Clef looked at her, and gave a comforting smile.  
  
"Please, don't be afraid of me. I promise I won't hurt you, I am the one who saved you from those smutty bandits," the stranger said in a kindly voice, "Won't you come down from there?" Hikaru silently complied, sliding down the post and landing with a plop on the bed, her body returning to its ordinary size. Hikaru stared at the unfamiliar lady, noting her long silver colored hair. It was so beautiful, tied on the side in a loose ponytail.  
  
'She sure has a deep voice for a woman. But, she's so pretty. . .like Umi. I'm so jealous, these two could be models! No, they're even prettier than the prettiest models!' she thought to herself, a scowl fitting on her lips.  
  
"Is something the matter?" the stranger asked, looking slightly confused. Hikaru immediately blushed, looking down at her hands in her laps.  
  
"Um, n-no ma'am. . .I was just thinking that, well, you are so pretty and. . ." she stopped when she heard the woman laugh, which caused her to be more embarrassed than she already was.  
  
"I'm sorry young one, but, I'm a man." Hikaru's mouth gapped open, and her body chibified again as she ran around in circles on the bed.  
  
"A man! I just insulted a man! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"I am the Emperor of this country, and you-" the man was cut off by Hikaru's sudden shriek.  
  
"Emperor?! Not only did I insult a man, but an EMPEROR?! Oh, the humanity!" Hikaru continued to frantically race around in circles, crying in shame. The emperor stared at her a moment, finding her quite. . .well, odd, and he rose his voice for her to hear.  
  
"Really, it's alright, you don't have to apologize for anything." Hikaru immediately stopped, staring at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I don't blame you at all for believing I was a woman. You're not the first, let me assure you. Ah, the commoners are especially convinced I am a woman, because of my unparallel gorgeousness. . ." the emperor sighed contentedly, apparently fond of the thought of being thought of as a female. Hikaru blinked, finding him a bit strange.and definitely not modest. Her body shrank into a chibi form, her eyes becoming beady as she narrowed them. She lifted her tiny fist to her mouth, and after a brief pause, a small 'cough' sound escaped her lips. "Yes, my beauty is unmatched by another other, man or woman."  
  
"Well, there is my friend Umi. . ." Hikaru muttered, looking to the side. The emperor paused idolizing himself to look at her.  
  
"Did you say something?" Hikaru jumped, and smiled awkwardly.  
  
"No, nothing. Nothing at all," she replied nervously, scratching the back of her head. The emperor regarded her inquisitively, but left it alone.  
  
"Well, now that that's all cleared up, why don't you tell me your name, young one?" Hikaru tensed up a little, her fingers fidgeting with the blanket that lay beside her.  
  
"U-um. . .my name is. . .H-Hikaru. . .Hikaru Shidou," she threw her upper body down onto the bed in an over exaggerated bow, "and what can I call you, Sire?" she asked politely, though her voice was muffled since her face was stuffed against the bed. The emperor chuckled at her gesture.  
  
"You may rise, Hikaru." She did so, though kept her head lowered. She'd heard from somewhere that you should never be higher than a king.  
  
'Well, he's not exactly a king. . .but he's right up there!' she thought to herself.  
  
"You may call me Hotohori, Emperor of Konan," he said, his tone proud and deep. Hikaru nodded her head slowly, feeling incredibly nervous in front of such high authority.  
  
"Y-yes, Hotohori Emperor of Konan," she said quickly, bowing her head down, sweat starting to bead on her forehead. Hotohori chuckled again, placing his index finger under her chin and lifting her head up to look at him.  
  
"Just Hotohori is fine, Hikaru," he told her, smiling that soft, gentle smile. She returned a smile, feeling slightly relieved. "Now, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"  
  
"Well. . .I'm 14, my birthday is August 8th, I'm in junior high, I have three older brothers and a dog named Hikari. . .oh, and I love kendo!" Hotohori has a sort of bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Tell me, Hikaru, where are you from?" he asked, his words hesitant.  
  
"I'm from Tokyo!"  
  
"T. . .Tokyo. . .?" he was even more puzzled at this. He'd never heard of a place called Tokyo. He looked her over, and for the first time noticed her outfit was a little different. "You have very. . .foreign clothing."  
  
"Oh, this? This is my school uniform,"  
  
"School uniform?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone in my school wears this uniform." Hikaru's face suddenly became baffled, and she tilted her head to one side. "Um, excuse me Em-. . .Hotohori, but where did you say this was again?"  
  
"You are in Konan."  
  
"Konan? I've never heard of a place like that in Cephiro."  
  
"Cephiro? Konan is a province in China."  
  
"China?!" Hikaru gasped, falling backwards on the bed, "How in the world did I get to China?!"  
  
"You mean you are not from China?" he inquired, suddenly becoming a little suspicious of her. Hikaru nodded, sitting straight up once more.  
  
"Tokyo is in Japan, but Cephiro is another world me and my two friends are summoned to when there's danger there. My friends and I met in Tokyo Tower today, and one of them, my friend Fuu, brought a book to show us. When Umi, the other friend, and me opened the book and started to read it, there was a red light, and we were brought here," she finished, taking a deep breath. Hotohori looked absolutely shocked.  
  
"Tell me. . .what was the name of this book?"  
  
"Well. . .hmm. . .oh yeah! It was called the Universe of the Four Gods," Hotohori stood up abruptly, his body trembling slightly.  
  
'Could. . .could she be the one?' he asked himself, staring at her with dazed eyes, 'She must be. . .those clothes. . .the book. . .has she come?'  
  
"Tell me, are you from another world, then?"  
  
"Well, if this you people think anything like the people of Cephiro do, then yes," she replied. Hotohori was certain now; she was the one.  
  
"Hikaru Shidou from Tokyo, as the Emperor of Konan, I have a request of great importance," Hotohori got down on one knee in front of the bed, bowing his head. Hikaru was stunned, and she scooted to the end of the bed.  
  
"Sure, anything for an Emperor. What is it, Hotohori?"  
  
"Hikaru, will you become the Priestess of Suzaku, and save Konan from destruction?"  
  
"Wh-what?! Priestess?!" Hikaru chibified and floated in the air. Hotohori bowed even lower.  
  
"I know it's a large request, but. . .there was a legend of a girl that will arrive from another world and, wielding the powers of Suzaku, will save Konan from destruction and bring peace."  
  
"Excuse me, but what is Suzaku?"  
  
"Suzaku is the beast god of the South," he stood, clearing his throat, "You see, there are four beast gods aligned with 28 constellations: Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu. Each god has seven of these constellations. As the Priestess of Suzaku, I am asking you to obtain your seven celestial warriors and call upon Suzaku to save our country. . .please, Hikaru, I beg of you. . ." Hikaru returned to normal, and her facial expression suddenly became serious.  
  
"Of course I'll help you, Hotohori. I don't know how well I'll do as a Priestess, but I'll find those seven warriors and save Konan, I promise!" Hotohori smiled, and gave a gracious bow.  
  
"You do not understand how much this means to me, Hik- no, Priestess of Suzaku. Please, wait here a while longer and rest. I must tell the joyous news that the maiden that shall wield the powers of Suzaku has appeared!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Let go of me, you perverts!" Umi cried, thrashing around, trying to loosen the men's grip on her. They only snickered, tightening their hold.  
  
"You'd better calm down if ya know what's good for ya," one of the said, retrieving a knife from a pouch at his waist with a free hand. Umi fell silent immediately, and ceased her struggling. They had brought her to what she assumed to be their hideout, just a normal building high in the mountaintops. They stood outside a door, waiting for permission to enter to see the boss of the bandits. Umi gulped; with the way these guys act, she was doubly afraid at how this one would be. To her dismay, the doors creaked open, and they dragged her inside. Against the far wall was a shadowed figure sitting in a ornately fashioned chair, a group of men surrounding it. They all turned to see their guests, and many smiled an ugly smile at the sight of a young lady.  
  
"Well, well, what have ya brought me?" the one sitting in the chair asked. When he smiled, Umi gasped in terror to see that he had fangs! The man stood from the chair, his flaming orange hair glistening from the dim light coming through the one window on the wall adjacent to where he was standing. "Hmm, not bad. Bring 'er over here. We were just about to have somethin' to eat."  
  
The men complied, and again dragged Umi across the floor, and sat her down between the bunch of rowdy men. She cringed, glancing side to side at their grinning faces. Her body shrink to her chibi form, completely concealed from view on either side of the obnoxiously huge men. Slowly she peeked over one side of one of the men's bellies, and a miniature hand rose over his stomach, a stout, fat finger pointing at the lump of fat of his stomach. She brought her finger down, jabbing the fat. She squeaked when she saw the potbelly continuously ripple, and once it finally stopped, a sweatdrop formed over her head, and she went back to hiding between them, her body returning to normal. She looked forward to see the piles of food that sat in the middle of the circle, though none of it looked too appetizing.  
  
"Dig in, boys." The men sitting next to Umi cackled, and reached over to grab her. Umi jumped up from her spot, her body chibified.  
  
"He meant the food, you morons! Keep your paws to yourself you nasty pervs!" she yelled, her eyes flaring with anger. Some of them were almost scared of her as she floated back down to the ground, sitting and grabbing a plate of food, placing a generous amount in her mouth. Seconds later she spit it back onto the plate, her face turning almost green. "Yuck! This is nasty! I could make better food with my FEET!" The boss of the bandits, the orange haired one, stood from his seat, smirking.  
  
"You got a lot of spunk for a girl. What's your name?"  
  
"It's none of your business," she proceeded to stick her tongue out at him, which pissed him off royally.  
  
"Listen girly, I don't mind feeding you to my boys here, so I suggest you do what I say," Umi flinched, but wouldn't give in.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh yeah? Okay boys, it seems this one wants to play with ya, so have some fun," he grinned, showing his fangs again. No sooner had he given them permission did they pounce for her, but she was able to jump out of their range. And thus a chase commenced, and Umi was losing horribly. Finally, one had caught her arm, slowing her down. Once that happened, others leapt on top of her, pinning her down. The leader walked up to the powerless Umi being held down by the men.  
  
"By the way, my friends call me Genrou, but since you're no friend of mine, you can call me Tasuki." Umi glared at him, and continued her struggle to break free, screaming and kicking furiously. As they started to tear at her skirt, a loud crash was heard outside the door. "What the hell was that?!" Tasuki exclaimed, running for the door, whipping what looked like a white fan. A few bandits got off of Umi and followed their leader, the rest stayed to keep her in place. As Tasuki and his gang reached the door, it was knocked down from the outside. The bandits all fell back, staring up at their new foe. Umi turned her head to see who it was, seeing it was a young, attractive teenager with teal hair, the length in the back pulled into a tiny ponytail.  
  
"You! Who the hell are ya?!" Tasuki demanded, raising his fan threateningly. Umi wondered what could he possibly do with an ordinary fan? The new guy just smirked, shaking his head.  
  
"You know, it's not polite to pick on pretty girls like that," he said, noting the glare he was getting from Tasuki.  
  
"Who do you think you are barging in here like this?!"  
  
"I'm playing hero," With that, the guy jumped over the horde of men, completely catching them off guard. He dashed over to the two guys holding Umi down, and proceeded to kick one of them against a wall, and turned to grab the other by his neck with one hand, and punch him in the stomach with the other. The bandit made a gagging sound as the wind was knocked out of him, and the teal-haired man threw him to the side. He turned to Umi, offering his hand.  
  
"You okay?" Umi hesitated, but finally took his hand and stood.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. . ." They both turned around to see Tasuki and his band coming at them.  
  
"I'll teach you, you bastard!" Tasuki cried, raising his fan. "Rekka. . .Shien!" from the tip of his fan, flames sprouted, and were launched straight for Umi and the man. The man quickly took Umi in his arms and jumped towards the window, crashing through it. They landed easily, and the man turned to the window where Tasuki and his men crowded around to see them. The man let go of Umi and turned all the way around to face them, smiling.  
  
"I guess we'll be off. Oh, by the way, my friends call me Tamahome, but since I don't have any friends I suppose it's alright for you to call me that, too," his smile formed into a small smirk, "Later." He turned and quickly grabbed Umi's hand, and both took off running. Many of the bandits tried to pile out the window, but Tasuki shouted at them to stop. When they looked at him with a surprised look, Tasuki scowled and turned around.  
  
"It don't matter. . .it was just a lousy girl anyways. No use in wastin' our time followin' 'em."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They'd ran for a good ten minutes before they stopped in a clearing in the woods near the base of the mountain. They stood for a little while, catching their breaths. Umi faced Tamahome, and he turned to face her as well. They both smiled to each other, and it was Tamahome to speak first.  
  
"Well, pay up." Umi's eyes widened.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. I said pay up. You didn't think I'd save you for free, did ya?" Umi suddenly became furious at him.  
  
"Yes, I DID think you'd save me for free since it was you who chose to come save me of your own free WILL!" Tamahome scowled, turning away from her.  
  
"Don't have the money? That's cheap. . ."  
  
"For your information, buddy, I DO have the money, but if you think I'm going to give it to you you're out of your mind!"  
  
"Yeesh, could you be anymore ungrateful? I saved you from being raped by that band of losers! Little brat. . ." he mumbled, but Umi heard him quite well. She walked around him and got right up in his face, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"I AM grateful, you good for nothing playboy! I was about to thank you sincerely for saving me, but then you go off and tell me I gotta pay you for it! The honor and pride you feel for saving a beautiful young lady like me should be reward enough!" Tamahome backed up, covering his nose.  
  
"Man, you may be pretty, but your breath is totally disgusting! What have you been eating, rotting fish?" Umi's face turned red as she covered her mouth.  
  
"It was the food those bandits tried to make me eat. . ." she mumbled, uncovering her mouth and sighing. "Look, I really am thankful for what you did for me, and I'll pay you if you really want me to," she offered, digging into her pockets for some change. As tempted as Tamahome was to take the offer, he sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Look, just forget it. You don't have to pay me."  
  
"Really? You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it." Umi smiled, finding he wasn't so bad after all. Tamahome smiled back, but his expression changed suddenly. "Hey, where're you from, anyways? You dress kinda funny." Umi blinked, slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm from a place called Tokyo. Oh! Sorry, I forgot, my name's Umi. Umi Ryuuzaki."  
  
"Nice to meet you. As you know, I'm Tamahome. So, tell me about this Tokyo. . ." Tamahome suddenly tensed, and began to look around frenetically.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, Tamahome?"  
  
"I hear horses. . .they're close!" he grabbed Umi's hand and began to run with her again. Unfortunately, they were cut short when they ran straight into a line of soldiers on horses. They skidded to a stop, and turned around to see more soldiers come up from behind them. They were trapped in a blockade of horses. Tamahome covered Umi, getting in a stance. He lowered his defenses a little as the soldiers separated, allowing a horse, much bigger than the rest, to pass through. Tamahome returned to his fighting stance as a man suited in elaborate armor rode up to the two of them.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? A couple of bandits on the loose?" the man on the horse said, his voice dark and icy. Umi strode out from behind Tamahome, but before he could stop her, she started to speak,  
  
"Look here buddy, we're no bandits! In fact, this guy here just saved me from a bunch of them! So you'd better back off!" Umi was on her toes against the horse, trying to get as much in the man's face as she could. She immediately backed away as a few soldiers aimed their swords at her. She gulped, and went back to hiding behind Tamahome. The man on the horse stared at Umi, noting her alien garments.  
  
"You girl, why are you dressed like that?" Umi was beginning to feel irritated with everyone asking about her clothes.  
  
"Obviously I'm not in Kansas anymore," she muttered to herself, then spoke up, "Look, I come from earth in a place called Tokyo. I've never been in this part of Cephiro before, but geez, I didn't think any of the people here could be so rude!" Everyone around her seemed totally confused, which further confused Umi. ". . .What?"  
  
"What is this. . .Cephiro?" the man on the horse asked. Umi's jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean. . .I'm not on Cephiro. . .?" she fell over, her body chibified. "Just great. . ." she jumped up, looking at the man. "Well, where am I then?!"  
  
"Our exact location is Mt. Leikaku in the Koshu Taito province."  
  
"Eh. . .mind being a little more vague instead?"  
  
"This is a province of Konan, a country in China."  
  
"China?! Now I've heard everything!" Umi became incredibly frustrated, pulling at her hair. "How did I end up here?!"  
  
"You. . .are not from China?" the man questioned her, his suspicions growing.  
  
"No, I think I come from another world entirely. . ." she gasped suddenly, realizing something. 'That red light back at Tokyo Tower. . .it must have brought me here! But why? Could it have had something to do with that book Fuu had. . .?'  
  
"Is something wrong?" the man asked, adjusting his position on his horse. Umi became nervous and shook her head side to side frantically.  
  
"No! No! I'm just fine! Really!" The man didn't seem to quite believe her, but he ignored it.  
  
"I want you to come with me."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You will come with me to Kutou. There is something about you. . ."  
  
"Hey now, pal! I'm not going anywhere with YOU!"  
  
"Heh, my soldiers say otherwise," he waved his hand, and all his men drew their swords, aiming them at Umi. She looked at them all, then back to the man, grinning nervously.  
  
"Eheh. . .when do we leave?" the man reached down and grabbed her arm, yanking her up onto his horse. Umi yelped in pain.  
  
"Ow! Hey! Little more gently next time please! And how about telling me your name?"  
  
"Nakago."  
  
"Wow, that was easy," Umi turned to Tamahome. "Hey, what about him?"  
  
"My men will take care of him," Nakago pulled the reigns on his horse, steering him around, and galloped off with Umi sitting in front of him. Tamahome called after her and tried to follow, but the soldiers blocked his path. He rose his arms in defense, preparing to strike if necessary. The soldiers jumped off their horses, pointing their swords at him threateningly. Tamahome smirked.  
  
"This could get ugly."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
(Wow! I've never written a chapter that long. Well, one that's not just meant to be one chapter. Anyways, how's it lookin'? I hope I'm pulling this off!) 


	3. Level 3: Hikaru's Luck, Poor Umi!

Level 3: Hikaru's Luck, Poor Umi!  
  
Note: Okay, Ascot is a little OOC in this chapter, but I just HAD to have him do something humorous! Okay, you can read now!  
  
As the perilous journey of Hikaru and Umi went on, Fuu read every detail of their adventure so far.  
  
"I wish that I knew a way to help. . ." Fuu murmured into the book, tears threatening to spill. She sighed softly, and stood, closing the book and tucking it under her arm. "Please. . .if you can hear me, please take me back to Cephiro! I can't do this alone!" Fuu gasped as that all too familiar light flashed outside Tokyo Tower, the light that would bring her to Cephiro, the only place she knew to turn to. She closed her eyes and held out her arms, this time prepared to take the plunge into the strange world, which has become a second home to her. The wonderfully warm light enveloped her, and she felt her body become light. The next time she opened her eyes, she found herself falling, but didn't fear as a giant purple fish flew up from beneath her, catching her. She lovingly stroked the creature's scaly back.  
  
"Why, thank you so much. You always come at the right time," she said kindly. "Now, will you take me to see Mr. Clef, please?" the fish creature nodded happily, and flew toward the heart of Cephiro. Fuu finally caught sight of the castle, created by the will of the people of Cephiro. Three crystal pillars erupted from the ground, while many spiked crystals protruded from the ground all around it. The fish beast floated up to a platform near the top of one of the towers, allowing Fuu to step off. She turned around, smiling to Clef's pet. "Thank you very much." The fish nodded, giving a goofy little smile before taking off into the skies.  
  
"Fuu?" a voice behind her called. She froze, recognizing it immediately.  
  
"Ferio. . ." she turned around slowly, coming face to face with the emerald haired prince of Cephiro. Her eyes welled with tears, and she ran to him, dropping the book and throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. Ferio caught her around her waist, holding her tenderly, lifting one hand to stroke her soft, golden locks. Fuu cried softly into his chest, pouring out her emotions in her tears. Ferio couldn't help but smile, leaning his head against hers.  
  
"Oh Fuu, why is it whenever we see each other I always manage to make you cry?" he asked, pulling away from her a little to lift her head up with gloved fingers. She smiled as crystalline tears slid down her cheeks, shimmering against the setting sun.  
  
"I'm sorry. . .I guess it's just that charm of yours that gets to me," she teased, and Ferio just chuckled, wiping her moist cheeks with his hand. Fuu caught his hand and held it against her cheek. "I've missed you so much, Ferio. . ." Ferio felt himself preparing to cry, so he pulled Fuu close to him in another embrace, nestling his face in her hair.  
  
"I've missed you too, Fuu. . ." he whispered into her hair, inhaling her wonderful fragrance. They stood in each other's arms for a long while, enjoying the feeling of being near one another. That is, until they heard someone clear their throat behind them, followed by a couple of giggles. Fuu and Ferio immediately separated, a blush spreading across their cheeks as they turned to see Clef, Presea, Caldina, Lafarga, and Ascot watching them.  
  
"Oh, u-um. . .good day everyone. . ." Fuu greeted, her cheeks fading to a darker red. They all smiled in greeting, and Caldina was the first to run to the young girl and bring her into a big hug.  
  
"Well darlin', we missed ya!" she said, tightening her hug. The others came to gather around Fuu, asking her how everyone's been. Clef suddenly fell silent, and he glanced around.  
  
"Fuu. . .where are Hikaru and Umi? Haven't they come with you?" he asked. Fuu gasped as she remembered why she came. She turned to find the book on the ground near her, so she hurriedly picked it up and held it out to them all.  
  
"This is very difficult, but. . .earlier today I had taken this book out from our library in Tokyo and showed it to Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru when we all met in Tokyo Tower. They both began to read the book, and it said that the book is an incantation, and then there was a brilliant red light, and both of them suddenly disappeared. I started reading the book as well, and I realized that they were sucked into this book. . ." she trailed off, when Ascot suddenly became panicked.  
  
"Are you saying Umi's in danger?!" Ascot cried, grabbing Fuu's shoulders. Fuu gently laid her hands on his, pulling them away.  
  
"I am sure Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru will be fine, Sir Ascot," she replied soothingly, while Ascot's face turned a shade of pink. Fuu knew how Ascot felt about Umi. In fact, everyone except Umi seemed to know how he felt about her. Or at least that's what she led everyone to believe. They all stood in a circle, and Clef decided it was his turn to speak up.  
  
"Fuu, do you know how we can get them out of this book?" Fuu shook her head reluctantly.  
  
"I'm afraid not. At first I didn't realize they were in the book, I had thought they came here until I read about them. . ."  
  
"What in the book led you to believe they are in it?" Lafarga interrupted. Fuu opened the book to the first page, and reread all the events that had happened to Hikaru and Umi. Everyone was in complete awe.  
  
"Hikaru agreed to become a Priestess?" Presea wondered aloud, her mouth gapped open.  
  
"This all sounds to be very complicated. . .we have to find a way to get them out of there," Clef confirmed, his had reaching under his chin as he began to think. Fuu shook her head sadly.  
  
"This is only my theory, but I believe they will be trapped in that book until they complete their tasks." As Fuu stated her theory, Ascot read on about Umi's misfortunes, cursing himself for not being able to help her. Then his eyes widened as he read about her time with Tamahome. He became furious.  
  
"What is she doing with that guy?!" he demanded, looking at Fuu. Before anyone could say anything, Ascot marched around in a circle, waving his fist around madly. "How could she love anyone else? I've protected her and loved her all this time!" The scenery changed, and Ascot's body chibified as a tiny blue shrine appeared. The front of the mini shrine opened up, and inside there were tons of Umi memorabilia. Pictures, replicas of her uniform, a strand of her hair tucked under a glass case, and many more things were scattered about the tiny temple of worship. Ascot dropped down on his knees, bowing continuously as he hummed and chanted at her picture. "Oh Umi, why must I always adore you from afar? You must know my love for you, my dear, sweet Umi!" Fuu seemed completely confused, and Caldina walked over to Ascot and read the page Ascot had just read. She smirked.  
  
"Oh Ascot, you're just jealous. He just helped her out a bit," she told him, watching him blush furiously and his little shrine disappear. She giggled at his embarrassment. Clef became a little irritated, so he cleared his throat loudly to gain the attention of them all.  
  
"Right now our only concern is to get the two of them out of this book," he glared over at Ascot as he spoke, though he made sure it was a subtle look. "So, let's all go inside and figure out a plan to get them out of there." Everyone nodded, following the pint sized supreme mage into the castle, Caldina poking fun at Ascot as they went.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, where exactly is this Kutou place anyways?" Umi asked her captor, trying to peek into the depths of his helmet. All that she could see were strands of shockingly bright blond, and a pair of ice blue eyes. Those eyes gave her chills, especially when they eventually came to focus on her. She yelped quietly, and turned her attention elsewhere. Nakago glared down at her as he spoke,  
  
"It's not much farther. We have already sent word to the emperor, and we will have an audience with him upon arrival." Umi barely nodded her head, as her thoughts drifted. She worried about Hikaru, praying she was okay. And poor Fuu. . .did she know what happened? Where was she in this dreadful place? The next time Umi lifted her head to see where they were, they had just passed a few guards at an entrance gate. They entered a large town; the place Umi assumed was Kutou. They rode slowly up to the palace stairs, and then Nakago pulled roughly on the reigns upon reaching them. He dismounted, and held his hand up to Umi to help her off. Umi gingerly held his hand as she swung her leg over, and hopped off of the horse. Nakago lead her up the steps leading to the Kutou palace, soldiers parting at the doors to let them pass. They walked through winding corridors, until they'd reached a large door, guarded by two soldiers. Both bowed, and opened the door to the emperor's chambers. Nakago shoved Umi in front of him, forcing her to walk. She was about to turn around and yell at him, but decided against that, knowing he still had a sword. Sitting upon a throne, a middle- aged man sat in ornately fashioned clothing. He grinned as Nakago and Umi approached him.  
  
"Ah, Nakago. . .is this the one?" he asked, eyeing Umi. Nakago bowed his head respectfully.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. As you can see, she wears clothing that is foreign to our country, and she claims to come from another world. There can be no doubt that we've found her-"  
  
"Hey, anyone mind filling me in?" Umi cut in, cocking her head to the side. The emperor turned his attention away from Nakago, and looked at her.  
  
"My dear, I have a request of you."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"We are in dire need of your help. As a girl from another world, we wish for you to become our Priestess of Seiryuu." Umi's eyes widened. A priestess? There was no way she could do that!  
  
"Well. . .look, your majesty, I can't be a priestess. So, with all due respect, I must decline," she said, bowing her head. Unfortunately, the emperor didn't take too kindly of her rejection.  
  
"Listen, now I'm not giving you a choice, young lady. You must become the Priestess of Seiryuu!" he demanded, pointing at her. Umi was taken aback at his words, and she scowled.  
  
"No! Especially if you're going to treat me like this, then there's no way I'll help you!" she countered.  
  
"Maybe you just need a little more time to think it over. . .General Nakago, please take this girl to the prison. She needs to rethink her answer." Nakago bowed his head, and grabbed Umi's arm. Umi tried to pull away, but Nakago's grip was much too powerful for her. The emperor watched as Umi was dragged out of his chambers by Nakago. He put his head against his hand, sighing in frustration.  
  
"She's the one. . .she won't deny me a second time."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hikaru was waiting patiently on the bed, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Hotohori was sure taking a long time. She hated just waiting around like this, she wanted to talk to him, and find out more about her mission and this country. After a moment of debating, Hikaru stood, deciding to go find Hotohori. However, as soon as she reached the door, a knock came from the outside. She hesitated before opening the door, finding two guards standing there. They bowed politely to her.  
  
"Excuse us, miss, but the emperor has requested that we escort you to him immediately," one of them said kindly. What luck! Hikaru smiled graciously and stepped outside the door.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"It's our pleasure." Hikaru walked in between the two, keeping small talk until they'd reached their destination. They stood before a large, intricately decorated door, two more guards stationed on either side. Standing in the median was a young man dressed in royal garbs, his hair tucked up within a small crimson and gold crown, a few wisps of bands falling over his forehead. Hikaru thought he looked somewhat familiar.  
  
"Hello again, Hikaru," the man greeted. His voice. . .that's it! Hikaru knew she recognized him!  
  
"Hello," she greeted back, "Um. . .would you by any chance be related to Emperor Hotohori? His brother, maybe?" The two guards on either side of her fell over, as well as the man. The gentleman got up and brushed himself off quickly, then faced Hikaru.  
  
"I am Hotohori, Hikaru," he explained. Hikaru blushed furiously before falling over as well.  
  
"I. . .I knew that. Really." She regained her composure and stood up straight, then bowed her upper half hurriedly. Hotohori smiled.  
  
'Such a naïve, yet sweet young girl. . .' he thought to himself. "Hikaru, come over here, please." Hikaru complied, walking up next to Hotohori. He nodded to the guards, and they swiftly pushed the doors open, revealing vast amounts of people knelt before the palace. Hikaru stared in awe at them all, wondering what they were all doing there. Hotohori gently nudged her out, staying next to her the entire time.  
  
"This, dear inhabitants of Konan, is Hikaru Shidou, the name in which all of you will keep in your hearts. She is the one to save us all, the new Priestess of Suzaku!" his words rang throughout the area, and an uproar of cheers emitted from the crowd. They all delighted in the fact that their savior had come to them. Hikaru felt incredibly awkward, and all she knew to do was wave her hand, laughing nervously.  
  
The whole ordeal had gotten Hikaru really worked up. She was trembling from her nervousness, that not even Hotohori's calming words could fix. He lowered himself next to her, whispering into her ear,  
  
"I know this is difficult, Hikaru, but please, if you can muster the strength, say something to them. Anything you want. Just let them hear the voice of their priestess." Hikaru nodded, and turned to face the crowd. She took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she began to speak.  
  
"People of Konan, I am Hikaru Shidou from another world called Tokyo. As nervous as I am about taking this position as your priestess, I will make a vow to you here and now. Despite my young age, I've seen and been involved in wars, lost loved ones, and used all of my strength to protect a world unlike my own. And I will protect this world as well. I will fight with all of my being to serve and defend Konan!" Another roar of cheers rang out from the crowd. Hikaru smiled happily at their reaction, pleased to know she had their complete trust. Suddenly a thought triggered in her mind, setting a frown into place. Hotohori noticed her immediate change of expression. Deciding it best to wait until they were indoors, Hotohori kept a reassuring smile on his face as he waved once to the people, and placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder, leading her back inside. The guards closed the doors behind them, and he gave Hikaru a concerned look.  
  
"Hikaru?" he asked, but she seemed to be in too much of a daze to respond. He gently shook her, and was relieved to see her blink.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, what is it?" she inquired, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Is everything alright? Your expression changed so suddenly out there."  
  
"Well. . .it's just that. . ." Hikaru paused, sighing, "You see, my friend is also here. Her name is Umi Ryuuzaki. She has a blue school uniform and blue hair and eyes. She was with me when those bandits attacked." Hotohori nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yes, I tried to help her, but they took her away before I could stop them." Hikaru looked down at the ground.  
  
"I see. . .well, there's also my friend Fuu Hououji. I think she was sucked into the book too, but we were separated or something. I know I promised that I'd find the celestial warriors and everything, but.I need to find my friends as well."  
  
"I understand completely, Hikaru. Listen, you can look for the warriors while you look for your friends. Like killing two birds with one stone, you know?" Hikaru suddenly looked appalled.  
  
"No, never! I'd never kill any birds!" she exclaimed hysterically. Hotohori gave her a look.  
  
"It was meant to be metaphorical, Hikaru. . .not literally. . ."  
  
"Oh. Well, okay then!" Hikaru suddenly looked thoughtful. "Hmm. . .but how am I gonna know where to start? For the celestial warriors? It's like finding a needle in a haystack. . ." she groaned, hanging her head in defeat. Hotohori smiled and laid a hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better, you only have to find six more of them," he said gently. Hikaru lifted her head and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"But I thought I needed to find seven?"  
  
"You do. However, you've already found one." Hikaru became even more baffled, until Hotohori pulled down the ruffles of his collar down just enough to reveal a small symbol etched on the left side of his neck. Hikaru skittered up to him, getting a good look at it.  
  
"Wow, an Emperor can get a tattoo?" she asked, her body shrinking to her chibi stage as she poked at the marking.  
  
"Hikaru, this is the marking of a celestial warrior of Suzaku. I am celestial warrior Hotohori." Hikaru leaped backwards, her mouth gapped open.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?! Not only are you a man and an emperor, but one of my own warriors!" she shouted, bouncing around in her chibi form. Hotohori sighed, and waited for her to calm down before speaking again.  
  
"Hikaru, I shall journey with you on your quest. I am here to protect you, Priestess of Suzaku," he said, getting down on one knee. Hikaru was feeling slightly uncomfortable of that idea. Well, she knew she really didn't have much of a choice; without her powers, she was just a helpless maiden.  
  
"Hotohori? Is it okay we leave really soon? I'd like to get started as soon as possible. . ." Hotohori nodded, getting back up.  
  
"Of course, let me just change, and prepare for the journey. Perhaps you'd like to be taken to the stables to pick out a horse best suited for you?" Hikaru's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I want to see the horses!" she cried happily, jumping up and down. Hotohori smiled at her.  
  
'She's such a child. . .it's so adorable.' He snapped his fingers, and a guard was immediately at his side.  
  
"Please, take the priestess to the stables, and allow her to pick out a horse for our travels."  
  
"Yes, your Highness," the guard replied, bowing his head. He smiled to Hikaru, gesturing her to follow him. Hikaru skipped merrily next to the guard, excited to pick out her own horse.  
  
They'd arrived at the stable, Hikaru practically bouncing inside. She gawked at all of the beautiful steeds, hoping from one pen to the next.  
  
"Oh! Oh! This is a pretty black one! Oh, but I like this gray one, too! Oh dear, I can't decide!" Hikaru sobbed, unable to make a decision. That is, until one caught her attention. It was white with many tan patches, and it stared right at her, neighing every once in awhile, trying to grab her attention. Hikaru smiled widely, and leaped over to the stall, wrapping her arms around the horse's neck. "This one! This is the one! Can I name it? Please?"  
  
"Oh, well, his name is Sahara, but if you'd like to call him by some other name, you may," the guard told her. Hikaru shrieked in delight.  
  
"I wanna call him Hikari after my doggie!" she cried. A sweatdrop formed on the guard's forehead, but he nodded.  
  
"If that's what you want. . ."  
  
"It is!"  
  
"Ah, I see you've already chosen your horse, Hikaru," a voice called from beyond the stable doors. Hikaru turned to see Hotohori, in the outfit he'd worn when they'd first met, his hair also down in a loose ponytail on his side. The guard quickly retrieved Hotohori's horse, the black one that Hikaru had liked prior to picking Hikari.  
  
"What's your horse's name?" she asked, walking over to pet the horse's soft mane.  
  
"This is Nightwind," he responded, patting Nightwind's snout affectionately. The horse nuzzled against Hotohori's chest in response. "As you can see, this is a female," he sighed, accustomed to the attention he received. Hikaru turned away, rolling her eyes. She walked back over to Hikari, who was now saddled and ready. She set her foot onto the stirrup, and hoisted herself up, swinging her leg over the horse's back. Hotohori mounted his horse as well, and waited as Hikaru strode up next to him.  
  
"It looks like you'll be able to handle Sahara well, Hikaru," he commented. Hikaru shook her head.  
  
"I named him Hikari, after my dog," she said, patting Hikari's neck. Hotohori shrugged, then nodded. He gently dug his heel into Nightwind's flank, and the horse went into a trot. Hikaru mimicked his actions, keeping pace next to him. "Hey, at least I can't fall behind because of my short legs," Hikaru joked, giggling. Hotohori chuckled in response. They trotted out of the palace grounds, heading into the heart of Konan: Eiyouu. The streets were bustling with activity as the arrived. However, once word spread that the emperor was coming to town, they knew that must have been him, with the Priestess of Suzaku. They parted, making room for both to pass. Hotohori nodded his head in thanks, as did Hikaru. A young girl started to run alongside Hotohori's horse, holding up a tiny flower as she went. Hotohori looked down at her, and smiled kindly. He slowed his horse to a stop, reaching down to take the flower.  
  
"Why thank you, young one. This is a very nice gift," he said, reaching down again to pat her head. The little girl giggled, and ran back to her mother. Hikaru grinned, and they started moving again. Once they'd reached the less crowded area of town, she turned to him.  
  
"You're really kind aren't you, Hotohori," she asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. Hotohori, a little surprised, turned to look at her. "I. . .I mean, you were so nice to that little girl back there. You really care about your people," she said nervously, blushing. He smiled to her.  
  
"That's right, I love my people more than anything. I live to protect them," he replied.  
  
"No wonder you're emperor, you have all of the qualifications, and then some," she told him, grinning. They were nearing the edge of town, where many bars, taverns, and inns were. They were approaching a tavern, and their horses reared back as a man flew out of the window, shattering the glass. Hikaru lost her balance and fell right off of Hikari, landing on her butt. Hotohori gasped, and dismounted Nightwind, which became calm immediately, and ran to calm Hikari. He spoke soothing words, and the horse eventually settled down. Once that was finished, he ran over to Hikaru, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." They both looked to the door to the tavern as it burst open, a young woman stomping out.  
  
"That'll teach you to try and grab me, you creep!" she shouted, waving her fist in the air. She was attractive, wearing a wonderfully decorated ensemble, her amethyst hair pulled halfway up with a flowered hairpin, part of it braided as well. Hotohori, however, wasn't impressed. He marched up to her, crossing his arms.  
  
"Miss, you must watch your temper, you almost injured the Priestess of Suzaku!" he scolded, glaring at her. The woman seemed confused, then her eyes widened.  
  
"You. . .you are the Emperor Hotohori!" she bowed graciously, "Your Highness, it's so good to see you again!" Now it was his turn to be confused.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Don't you remember me, Sire?"  
  
"Well. . .no, ma'am. . .I don't recall seeing you ever before."  
  
" I was the winner of the beauty contest held last year in the palace courtyard! You gave me flowers and everything for being the winner!" she stood up, staring at him with pleading eyes. Hotohori thought for a moment.  
  
"Oh, of course! Now I remember!"  
  
"Yes! So you really do remember me?" the woman smiled widely, becoming hopeful. Hotohori paused.  
  
". . .No, I was just trying to make you feel better, forgive me." The woman fell over, tears rolling down her cheeks. Hotohori turned around, heading back to his horse, checking to make sure everything was still there. The woman stood, sighing deeply.  
  
"My dear Hotohori. . .for a year now I've adored you, trying to think of a way to win your love. Oh, what do I have to do to get you to notice me? To make you realize my feelings for you?" Hikaru popped up next to the woman, nodding her head several times. "Yep, it seems you have the same problem I do." The woman shifted her gaze to Hikaru, looking slightly displeased.  
  
"What do you mean by that? What problem?"  
  
"Well, your breasts." The woman suddenly became shy, covering her chest with her arms.  
  
"What's wrong with my breasts?!" she demanded.  
  
"Well, we both have pretty small breasts, and you being a full grown woman it must be really tough for you and all-" the woman became infuriated and picked Hikaru up of the ground with one hand easily, bringing her to eye level.  
  
"Where do you go off looking at my breasts anyway?! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE SIZE OF MY BREASTS!" The woman's face flushed when she caught all of the attention of the tavern, and passersby's on the street. She laughed nervously, shooing all of the people away with her hand. She set Hikaru down, and turned to find Hotohori in her face, his sword drawn.  
  
"I think you may want to watch yourself from now on. . ." he threatened, glaring angrily at her. The woman's eyes filled with tears as she got down on the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry your grace. . .! It was wrong of me, I know!" she sobbed, slamming her fist into the ground, causing the ground to shake a little. Hikaru came up alongside Hotohori, looking down at the woman.  
  
"You know. . .you're really strong, aren't you? Could you be one of the celestial warriors of Suzaku?" Hotohori's eyes widened in shock, and he turned to Hikaru. The woman stopped her sobbing, and looked up at Hikaru. Standing, she grinned slightly, and pulled the neck of her dress down just enough to show of a marking similar to Hotohori.  
  
"You caught me. Name's Nuriko, I'm one of the celestial warriors of Suzaku," Nuriko beamed, letting go of her collar. Hikaru jumped around happily, taking Hotohori's hands and dancing around in circles with him.  
  
"Yay! We did it, Hotohori! We have two warriors now!" she cried gleefully, letting him go to hug Nuriko. Nuriko didn't really like the contact, but since she was the priestess, she let it slide. Finally Hikaru calmed herself, and turned to her two warriors.  
  
"Well, now we only need to find five more. This is so great! Oh, you will come with us, won't you Nuriko?" Hikaru begged, giving her big puppy-dog eyes. Nuriko sighed, obviously not being able to say no.  
  
"Of course. . .uh, what's your name?"  
  
"Hikaru Shidou!"  
  
"Well, okay, Hikaru. I'll come along for the ride. Would his Highness mind if I rode with him?" Nuriko slithered up to Hotohori's side, leaning against him. "I would feel so safe riding with the strongest man in Konan." Hikaru tilted her head, looking at Nuriko.  
  
"But Nuriko. . .you were able to lift me with one hand no problem. . .and throw that guy out the win-" she was cut off when Nuriko's hand covered her mouth. Nuriko gave her a warning look, and turned back to Hotohori, smiling innocently.  
  
"Please, your Highness?"  
  
"Eh. . .I think it best that I give you my horse, and I ride with the priestess to protect her," Hotohori reasoned. Nuriko frowned, and narrowed her eyes at Hikaru. Hikaru shrugged, grinning sheepishly. Hotohori led Hikaru back to Hikari, helping her up, then taking his place behind her. Nuriko stomped over to Nightwind, jumping onto her back. The trio took off into the outskirts of town, Hotohori and Hikaru engaged in a conversation. . .and then there was Nuriko. Poor, pitiful Nuriko.  
  
"This is going to be a long trip," Nuriko grumbled, watching angrily at the two laughing and joking together. "A very long trip."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
(Woo! I'm having so much fun writing this! Hope you're having fun reading it, too! Tell me what ya think of chapter 3!!) 


	4. Level 4: The Beginning of Hikaru's Noble...

Level 4: The Beginning of Hikaru's Noble Quest  
  
Note: I'm SO sorry for not updating in so long! I've been so incredibly busy lately that I've only been able to work on the story a few days a week, and when I did get to work on it, it wasn't for very long. I've actually cut this chapter a little short because I thought it was getting long enough. So, enjoy!  
  
Umi was dragged into the dungeon area, the air chilling the farther they went. Nakago's cold expression just added to the chill. She finally had given up the struggling, and allowed him to take her away; it's not like she would have been able to escape anyhow. Along the way, she'd seen so many guards, all just as cold as Nakago, although he somehow was able to turn the warmest places to ice with his presence alone.  
  
They'd arrived at a small cell, a guard opening the large wooden door, it creaking as it went. Nakago shoved Umi in roughly, and she fell against the cold, damp stone of the floor. Umi felt sick, the room smelt of such decay it was horrendous. Nakago left without a word, giving one glance to her through the barred window before disappearing. Umi wanted to snap at him, but he left in too much of a hurry for her to do so. She brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly. Shivering, she stared at different markings all over the walls; must have belonged to previous prisoners. What interested her the most were the different couples scribbled all over. This person loves that person, this person and that person together forever. It was so sad to see, actually.  
  
Umi sighed, remembering her dilemma: Clef and Ascot. She knew Ascot was in love with her. . .he made sure he was obvious of that fact. That day he'd told her, she knew. . .though she pretended to be naïve by telling him she loved him just like she loved all of the others. It pained her when she saw his face fall that moment. She just couldn't tell him she wasn't sure she felt the same way he did. . .not in front of everyone like that. Of course, it was probably just as embarrassing telling him she loved him like the rest, too. The truth was she thought she could love him more. . .if it weren't for a certain short mage entering her torn heart. She couldn't ignore her feelings for either one, she couldn't say she loved one more than the other. She just couldn't decide.  
  
"I wish I knew. . ." she breathed, turning to look out the tiny barred window that looked out into the night skies. How does someone make a decision like this? Do they flip a coin? Rock, paper, scissors maybe? No, there is no easy way to do this. . . "I need to do what my heart tells me to," she concluded. Nodding her head, she realized that her muscles were really sore. "I guess I should get some sleep. . ." she mumbled, lying down on the cold stone. She shivered, curling up into a ball to warm herself up. "Oh Hikaru. . .where are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's too hot out here," Nuriko whined, wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her robes. Hotohori sighed, a little irritated. Nuriko had been complaining for almost an hour now.  
  
"Well Nuriko, why don't you just take off some of your layers there?" Hikaru suggested, pointing to Nuriko's many folds of robes. Nuriko scowled and crossed her arms.  
  
"That would be so indecent! Especially in front of his Highness!" Nuriko bellowed, glancing innocently at Hotohori. He just arched a brow, then turned back to Hikaru, who suddenly seemed distant. She was staring off into space, totally lost in a world of her own. He laid his hand gently on her shoulder, bringing her out of her trance. She turned to face him, giving a questioning glance.  
  
"Is something wrong, Hikaru? You seemed to be drifting again. . ." he said softly, looking concerned. Hikaru smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine, Hotohori," she insisted. He stared at her a moment, then sighed.  
  
"Hikaru, I know that's not true, but if you claim nothing's wrong, I'll let it be. . .I just wish you'd tell me," he said, sounding disappointed. Hikaru felt terrible, especially since it seemed that he knew something was wrong.  
  
"You're right, there is something wrong. But, I'd rather not talk about it now. Maybe later, okay?" she asked, looking at him hopefully. He smiled; thrilled she would tell him at least.  
  
"Of course." They changed subjects, back to a lighthearted talk. Nuriko watched them, completely envious.  
  
'What's so good about her?" Nuriko asked herself, "I'm so much prettier than her!" She decided she needed to get Hotohori's attention somehow. While keeping her eye on them, Nuriko pondered on how to grab his Highness' attention. Finally, a thought struck her. She rubbed her chin, a mischievous grin crossing her lips. Currently, they'd passed a small pond near a clearing of trees. 'Perfect!' Nuriko thought, and put her plan into action. Abruptly, Nuriko launched herself off of her horse, feigning fright.  
  
"Oh dear! Please, someone HELP me!" she cried just as she splashed into the pond, which was only about a foot or so deep. She thrashed around in the water, pretending to have 'fallen and can't get up'. Hotohori pulled the reigns of his horse until they came to a complete stop, and turned to Nuriko. Hikaru gasped, and hopped off the horse to help Nuriko. As Hikaru reached to grab Nuriko's hand, Nuriko promptly lashed her foot out to kick her away. "Oh, help me!" Hotohori growled softly, shaking his head.  
  
"Nuriko." Nuriko immediately stopped splashing around, and looked up at Hotohori. "Get up." She complied immediately, standing straight up in the water. "Enough fooling around, we have a lot of ground to cover. Get back on the horse, and let's go." He turned to Hikaru, gesturing for her to get back on the horse. She walked over by him, and he helped lift her back on. Nuriko trudged over to her horse, dripping wet, and grumbling.  
  
"Damn, I failed. . .and I'm wet," she whined, large tears sloshing on the ground and she mounted her horse again, the horse not too fond of the extra weight from her soaked clothes, so it snorted. Nuriko glared down at the horse. "Oh get over it." She gently kicked the horse's side with her heel, and caught up to Hikaru and Hotohori.  
  
They lightened up the conversation, and decided to include Nuriko; at least it would get her to stop complaining about being all wet. Soon Hikaru slipped out of the chat, to Nuriko's delight, and went back to her own thoughts. Before getting too lost, Hikaru noticed something ahead of them. She gasped when she realized it looked like a body. Before the other two could ask, Hikaru leapt off of the still moving horse, and raced ahead to the fallen body. A startled Nuriko and Hotohori galloped quickly to where Hikaru had gone, dismounting their horses and running up behind her. She turned around, frantic.  
  
"This man is badly hurt! Look!" she cried, pointing to the man on the ground. He was completely battered and bloody, his clothing torn in several places. His hair was tousled terribly; dried blood clumped up bunches of strands so badly it was hard to tell his real hair color. Every visible patch of skin was covered in scratches and bruises, and even a few open wounds. Hikaru removed the red ribbon of her uniform, and tied it around the man's wound on his arm. "I need more to bandage his other wounds before he bleeds to death!" Hotohori ran back to Nightwind to retrieve bandages, and in the meantime Nuriko tore a bit of her robes, tying it around another open wound.  
  
"Is this enough?" Hotohori asked as he came back, tossing a roll of bandage to Hikaru. She nodded, and completed the bandaging of the man's wounds.  
  
"We need to get him a doctor quickly," Hikaru said, finishing tying the last bandage, "is there a town nearby at all?"  
  
"There should be one once we exit the woods," Hotohori told her, looking off to his side. "It shouldn't be too much farther from here." Hikaru nodded, and looked from Hotohori to Nuriko, and back and forth again. Finally, she settled her gaze on Nuriko, who arched a brow inquisitively.  
  
"Um, Nuriko. . .think you could pick him up and carry him on your horse? Please?" Hikaru pleaded, blinking several times with a big smile on her face. Nuriko's eyes widened, then she sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine." She walked over to the man, picking him up with ease, and carried him over to her horse and laid him down gently. She plopped down behind the man, putting her hand on his back to keep him steady. Hikaru and Hotohori both got back onto their horse, and they all immediately set off to the edge of the wood, hoping to come to a village.  
  
As luck would have it, they reached the outskirts of the forest, and were relieved to find a village only a little ways down the dirt road they'd been following thus far. Hikaru smiled as they entered the town, being greeted by the townspeople with warm smiles and friendly waves. Surely someone here could help them.  
  
"Hotohori, I want to get off now, I need to ask these people if there's someone who can help that man," she said, hopping off the horse without waiting for a reply from the emperor. The villagers around her finally caught a glimpse of her outfit, and suddenly became uneasy. Most backed away, staring at her as they did so. Hikaru looked at herself, then back at the people, understanding what they were thinking. But she didn't have the time to explain.  
  
"Please! I need to find a doctor!" she cried, advancing toward the group of people, "I know I look strange, but I really don't have time to explain now, me and my friends here found a man along the forest road beaten nearly to death! We are in desperate need of a doctor!" Most still backed away, seeing Hikaru only as an outcast. She became angry, an emotion she didn't usually show openly. "A man is dying! I know I look strange, but put that aside and tell me if someone here can help us!" Most of them looked at the ground, ashamed. Only an elderly woman, walking with the support of a wooden cane, walked up to Hikaru. She observed Hikaru, and then turned to the village people.  
  
"I believe, judging by this young lady's foreign clothing, that she is the rumored Priestess of Suzaku." The people gasped, turning to Hikaru. Now it was her turn to feel uneasy. "It is true, is it not?" the elderly lady turned to Hikaru, directing the question to her. Hikaru nodded slowly, gulping. The old woman bowed her head respectfully. "Dear Lady, there is a man that lives at the other end of this village. He is called Miao Nioh-An, and he is the healer of this town. Seek him if you want to save your friend." Hikaru smiled graciously and gently hugged the woman.  
  
"Thank you so, so much!" She quickly let her go, and started racing toward the other end of town, calling back to Hotohori and Nuriko, "Catch up to me, I'm going to go find his house!" She continued running throughout the town, until she finally reached the last two houses, which stood facing each other. "Which one. . .?" After looking back and forth between the two, she chose the one on her left side, racing to the door, knocking continuously.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Just a minute! Sheesh. . ." a voice called from behind the door. A few seconds later, an old man hobbled to the door, opening it slowly. "Yes, what can I do for ya?"  
  
"Um, excuse me sir, but are you Miao. . .Mi. . .the doctor of this village?" Hikaru stuttered, feeling bad she couldn't remember the name. The man tilted his head inquisitively to the side.  
  
"Eh? The sausage of this village? I ain't no scrap o' meat! Listen young missy, it ain't very polite to go 'round askin' people if they is a sausage!" the man scolded, waving a finger at her. A sweatdrop formed in Hikaru's head.  
  
"No, not sausage, the DOCTOR of this village! D-O-C-T-O-R!" Hikaru shouted for him to better hear her.  
  
"Doctor? I ain't no doctor neither! First ya call me a sausage, now you is assumin' I'm a doctor! I think you needs those eyes o' yours checked, young missy!" Hikaru was growing incredibly frustrated because of this man; she was almost tempted to just walk away. Although doing so she would probably be scolded some more not just by him, but also by others in the village. So, politely she bowed her head.  
  
"Um, thank you sir, I must have the wrong house!" she bellowed, making sure he heard her right. The man rubbed on of his ears.  
  
"Gosh darnit, ya don't need ta shout! I gots ears, ya know!" he snapped, pointing to both of his ears. Hikaru sighed and turned away, and was face to face with the old woman from earlier. She squeaked in surprise.  
  
"Young Lady, Miao Nioh-An lives over there," she said, pointing to the house on the other side of the road. Hikaru narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I figured that, ma'am, after my conversation with this gentleman here," she responded, stepping past the old lady and heading towards the house. However, the woman grabbed Hikaru's shoulder as a signal to stop.  
  
"It will do you no good to go there, my dear." Hikaru turned around.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Miao Nioh-An isn't home right now. He left to a neighboring village to the west to visit a few sick families." Hikaru fell over, twitching as a sweatdrop formed on her head.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" she demanded, standing up.  
  
"You didn't ask," the woman replied simply. Hikaru sighed, giving up on the subject completely.  
  
"Then, where can I find him? Where is this village he is in?" she asked. The old woman turned toward the street leading to the outskirts of town, pointing her cane down the road.  
  
"All you have to do is follow this road, and it will lead you to the next town, that is where Miao Nioh-An should be," she explained. Hikaru looked off down the road, and it passed through another forest. She figured the town must be just beyond that.  
  
"Okay," she said to herself, "that's what I'm going to do." She turned to thank the elderly lady, and quickly dashed down the street to where Hotohori and Nuriko were still waiting. Before speaking of her plan, Hikaru noticed some unwelcoming glances from most of the villagers. She decided it was best to just leave and settle in the woods that night. After buying some food to prepare a decent meal, the trio left the village the way they came, setting up camp just inside the forest. They set up a bed as comfortable as they could make for the man, and laid him down gently. Once they'd done that, the three sat facing each other, and Hikaru began to explain.  
  
"I'm going to the next village, and I'm leaving tonight-" she started, when Hotohori stood abruptly.  
  
"I will accompany you," he said firmly. Hikaru shook her head.  
  
"No, Hotohori, you and Nuriko should stay here and protect this man. Who knows who could come by here, and leaving Nuriko alone would be just terrible."  
  
"I cannot let you go alone!" he cried, his voice incredibly forceful. Hikaru even felt herself wince a little. She stood, walking up to him. She looked up into his eyes solemnly.  
  
"Please, Hotohori. . .I know I seem small, but I can take care of myself. I'm grateful you're worried about my well being, but I can do this. If I get in any danger I'll come back to you guys as soon as possible, I promise!" she took his hand, and wrapped her pinky finger around his. He looked down at her inquiringly, looking at their intertwined pinky fingers. Hikaru noticed his confused expression, and smiled up at him. "Where I come from, this is a symbol of a promise. I do this because I'm telling you I won't break my promise. Do you believe me, Hotohori?" He looked down at their hands again, then up to her face.  
  
"Of course, Hikaru. . .but you must at least take this with you," he said as he removed his sheathed sword from his side. He placed his sword in her hand, placing his other hand beneath Hikaru's so that his hands sandwiched hers. "This is my holy sword, I place all of my strength in it. Use it if you are in any danger. . .that is, if you cannot escape from the danger. Use it only if you can't escape. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you. . ." Nuriko glared angrily at them, and jumped up between the two.  
  
"Well as you can see your Highness, Hikaru is perfectly fine! She's a big girl who can handle herself! Where as I, a helpless damsel, need the protection of your Grace," she said, linking her arm to his. Hikaru and Hotohori both sweatdropped as Nuriko nuzzled against him affectionately. Slowly, and politely as possible, Hotohori pulled his arm away from Nuriko, looking back at Hikaru.  
  
"I suppose Nuriko has a point. . .about you being able to protect yourself, that is," he said, coughing once in reference to Nuriko's second comment, "so, I'll trust you'll be okay. . ." Hikaru smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Thanks, Hotohori. . .I promise to come back as quick as possible, and in perfect condition!" she turned to run off to the town, but Hotohori called after her. She turned to look at him.  
  
"It would be easier, and faster, if you took one of the horses," he told her. She scratched the back of her head, her cheeks turning red as she chuckled a bit.  
  
"Right. . ." she muttered as she walked back over to Hikari, mounting him and taking off down the road. Hotohori watched worriedly as she took off.  
  
"I hope she'll be alright. . ." he mumbled, not tearing his eyes off of her until she was out of sight. Nuriko fumed.  
  
"When I say she'll be fine, I MEAN she'll be fine! Quite worrying so much about her!"  
  
"I cannot do that! She's very important, and I can't stand the thought of her being hurt!" he hollered back at her. Nuriko sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I understand you're worried because she's the Priestess of Suzaku and. . ." she trailed off as she saw Hotohori look down at the ground, seemingly ashamed.  
  
"No, Nuriko. . .it's more than that. I'm worried about her. . .Hikaru, not the Priestess of Suzaku." Nuriko looked as if she was slapped in the face. Slowly she removed her hand, and nodded her head, turning back to sit next to the severely injured man. Hotohori turned to look at her, even though her back was to him, and his face expressed even more shame. "I'm sorry, Nuriko. . ." he breathed so softly, Nuriko couldn't hear.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hikaru, not wanting to startle or even ram into the villagers, went at a trot through the town. Impatient as she felt, she never urged her horse to go faster. She got the stares she was already used to by those who stayed out during nightfall, and sighed in relief as she reached the end of the village. Glancing around and finding no one about the streets, she smiled and gave a firm kick to the horse's flank, sending it galloping the rest of the way, out of the town. Within a minute she was racing into the forest, which was incredibly difficult because the trees blocked out any source of light there was, and she rode in total darkness. Squinting, she tried to focus her vision in the darkness, but it wasn't working yet.  
  
"I sure hope you can see where we're going, Hikari," she said to the horse, which in turn snorted in response. She shrugged, and pulled on the reins firmly to slow Hikari to a trot. Just in case so they wouldn't run into something. As they advanced, Hikaru started to feel frightened. It was lonely without Umi and Fuu to keep her company. . .or Nuriko and Hotohori. She regretted going by herself, but she also didn't want anything to happen to that poor man while she went to get help.  
  
It wasn't very long until she could see the lights coming from a town in the distance. She was almost there!  
  
"We're almost out, Hikari!" she exclaimed gleefully. "And a good thing, too. The bugs here are really starting to get to me." Along the way, her legs had been getting bitten periodically. They were really starting to itch. She wasn't the only one getting bit, however, because Hikari occasionally swished his tail against his backside. Hikaru jerked her head up suddenly, yanking on the reigns to bring Hikari to a halt. A rustling sound had caught her attention, it was incredibly close, and loud. She looked around, but found no movement in the trees or underbrush, yet the rustling was growing louder. She gasped as she realized it wasn't rustling.  
  
"That's a buzzing sound. . ." she whispered to herself, searching for the source. Hikari suddenly reared back, and Hikaru held onto the reigns for dear life. A swarm of insects whizzed past them, and the horse was panicking. Hikaru tried to soothe him, but the horse was frantic. It neighed and snorted, rearing back trying to swat the insects as they came. The insects started to land on Hikari, and he started bucking and kicking, trying to get them off. His movements were so wild that Hikaru fell off onto her side, and she looked to see the swarm had them surrounded. There was a ring of bugs around them, some leaving the ring to go after Hikari. Hikaru jumped up, trying to knock them off of her horse. But no matter what either of them did, the insects just kept coming.  
  
'If only I had my fire. . .!' Hikaru thought, still frantically swatting. It was then she noticed a high-pitched sound, and she snapped her head to face the way she thought she heard it coming from. The silhouette of a figure was off in the distance, and that was where the sound was emitting. It moved closer, the shrill sound growing louder as it neared. Hikaru winced, covering her ears. The sound was entirely too much. She noticed, however, that the insects started to clear away, heading toward the person making the sound. She uncovered her ears when the sound stopped, looking toward the stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" Hikaru demanded, glaring at the person. The figure cackled lightly, it's cloaked body taking another step toward her.  
  
"My name is not of importance, oh girl from another world," the raspy, male voice replied. Hikaru felt that familiar sense of being in Cephiro, the place where she was known by everyone as 'the girl from another world'. "I will only be known as your executioner." Hikaru gasped, and quickly shifted to a fighting position.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What do you have against me?" she asked, her arms in front of her in a defensive stance. The man laughed again.  
  
"It's nothing personal, really. Just following orders. I am to. . .get rid of the Priestess of Suzaku!" he cried, and waved his arm. Hikaru gasped and prepared to defend herself, but soon found that the swarm wasn't coming for her. She turned quickly to see them attacking her horse.  
  
"Hikari!" she shouted, racing to protect her horse. The frantic stallion bucked and kicked, trying again to rid itself of the terrifying horde. Hikaru repeated the same tactic of swatting them off, trying desperately to help her animal friend. The man watched, then a rather large insect came to rest on his shoulder. He glanced at it, then to his other side, where a small group of bugs waited.  
  
"Go." They buzzed off, and landed on the horse's rear, and began to bite him mercilessly. Hikari reared back, neighing fearfully, it was almost a cry for help. Hikaru hurriedly ran behind Hikari, swatting the bugs off as quick as she could. Then, without warning, Hikari kicked his rear hooves back, one right into Hikaru's side. Hikaru yelped in pain, and immediately Hikari kicked again, slamming right into Hikaru's face. Hikaru cried out again, falling onto her back. The man called off his swarm, and the horse galloped off, hoping to escape any more torture. Hikaru whimpered in agony, holding her side. The man chuckled, slowly approaching her injured form. Hikaru gathered all of her strength and attempted to get up, but to no avail. Her wound was too unbearable that it was all she could focus on. But, she knew she had to do something quick. Suddenly she remembered. . .Hotohori's sword! She released her hand from her wound, and unsheathed the holy weapon; it's elegant, yet fearsome beauty almost made it glow. She rose it above her, and shoved the blade into the earth, using it as a crutch to stand.  
  
"I. . .I won't. . .give in to the likes of you. . ." Hikaru started, wiping the blood from her mouth and raising the sword, "you will not. . .stop me from saving. . .that man. . .or. . .from saving this WORLD!" with a forceful battle cry, Hikaru charged at the man, aiming her sword to his chest. Her assassin quickly ducked out of the way, and the large insect on his shoulder rose into the air. Hikaru skidded to the stop, and turned to look at him.  
  
"Quickly, go NOW!" he commanded, and the bug flew straight for Hikaru. Hikaru cried out again, and raced towards him again. It was then she saw the insect, it's stinger aimed right for her. But before she could react, the stinger impaled her shoulder. . .  
  
. . . And Hikaru came to a dead stop.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	5. Level 5: Unknown Friends Help Out Well K...

Level 5: Unknown Friends Help Out Well Known Heroes  
  
Note: I decided to put a key, just in case. ^-^;  
  
Key:  
  
"" - Talking  
  
**** - Flashback  
  
'' - Thoughts  
  
Umi awoke during the night; it must have been in the morning hours at least. She sat up, stretching her arms out, and crumpled over in pain. It seems she was so curled up her muscles cramped. Sighing, she massaged her aching shoulders, then her arms. After feeling she was well enough to stand, she got up and walked over to the barred door of her cell, grasping the cold metal and glancing around. She winced when she was finally able to see the kind of people who were here: most elderly, their clothing tattered and torn, and completely filthy. Most slumped against the wall, staring longingly beyond the bars of their prison, as if seeing some Utopia beyond the barrier withholding them. Umi was horrified to see even young children, scared and alone, huddling against the corner of their cells. What was worse was most of them looked as if they had been recently beaten. Tears spilled down the sapphire haired beauty's pastel cheeks; the sight was unbelievable.  
  
Suddenly, Umi heard commotion coming from one side of the dungeon. She turned and tried to look down the pathway, and saw elderly and children alike doing the same as she, trying to see someone coming. They all seemed delighted that whoever it was, was here.  
  
'If it's Nakago, what do they have to be excited about?' she thought to herself, shuddering at the thought of that man. He was totally creepy. And not to mention rude. Before she could get a chance to see who it was, a beautiful, upbeat tune started to fill the room. The children danced around, giggling and laughing to the melody, and even the older people clapped and smiled. Umi was in awe to see their smiling faces, when only seconds ago they seemed to be so depressed and in pain. . .  
  
The tune got a little louder, and she finally saw who was making the music. It was a teenage boy, about Umi's height, with dirty blonde hair, and a sapphire band around his forehead. He wore an indigo tunic, and pants matching the color of his band. His golden flute continued to send out a captivating harmony, and even Umi felt herself move to the sweet rhythm. Moments later, he stopped, and the children and elderly clapped and cheered for him. He gave a humble bow to the opposite side of Umi, and then turned to face her side. Briefly, they met eye to eye, and he smiled, giving his bow. He chuckled lightly as he turned to the cell beside Umi's, and waved to the small children that were there. He then turned his attention back to Umi, who in turn smiled, and spoke.  
  
"Your music is beautiful. You are a very talented musician," Umi complimented, grasping the bars of her cell. The boy's cheeks tinted a light scarlet.  
  
"Thank you. I love music, especially when it makes people such as these happy," he replied, gesturing to all the children's smiling faces. "I hate to see them like this. . .if I had the power, I would set everyone here free."  
  
"That's very noble of you." Umi shifted her gaze to the ground, frowning. The boy's smile also fell, and he looked concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really wish there was more I could do. But I don't have enough power, not in this place," he apologized with the utmost sincerity. Umi looked up at him and weakly smiled again.  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault. In fact, what you're doing now is a lot more than you think. You can get these people to smile, even though they realize they are on death row. You keep their spirits up, and that's all they could ask for," she said, and his face brightened.  
  
"Thank you. . .again." Suddenly, a bang was heard down the hall. "Uh oh, I'd better go," he said before taking off down the hall.  
  
"Wait!" Umi called after him, "What's your name?" He stopped briefly, and turned back her way.  
  
"Call me Amiboshi! How about you?" he called back.  
  
"My name is Umi Ryuuzaki! But just call me Umi!" He smiled and nodded before taking off again, disappearing from sight. Umi sighed, slumping up against the wall, sliding down until her bottom hit the ground. "Great, I finally meet someone who's actually worth meeting and he can't even stick around. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pain coursed throughout Hikaru's body as the needle dug into her flesh, though it was brief. Even as she fell her body became numb, and she hit the ground with a thud. The sudden impact on the ground knocked her unconscious. The man cackled under his breath as he approached Hikaru's limp form, and from a belt beneath his cloak he pulled a small dagger.  
  
"Too bad, I really hate to kill a little girl like you, but a job's a job," he said as he knelt by her body and raised the dagger over his head. Before he was even able to bring it down, a hand grasped his wrist tightly. He gasped, looking behind him to see whom it was, but instead was meet with an elbow to the face. He fell next to Hikaru's body, howling as he held his face. Seconds later he sat up, looking around angrily for his attacker. When he looked next to him, however, he found that Hikaru was gone. He jumped to his feet, and saw before him someone carrying Hikaru's body. The man growled and yelled to the stranger.  
  
"Who are you? What business do you have here?" he demanded. The stranger shrugged.  
  
"I don't think you realize the importance of this girl, ya know," a male voice responded. This made the man even more heated.  
  
"Of course I know her importance! That's why I'm trying to kill her!"  
  
"You misunderstand. She's important; therefore I have to stop you FROM killing her. That's how it works, ya know." The man clenched his fists, and whistled. A horde of insects came to his aid, and with a wave of his hand the bugs were off. The stranger placed Hikaru over his shoulder, and in one hand a staff appeared. He whirled it around as the insects mercilessly attacked, and they were all sent back, some even falling to the ground dead. The remaining swarm went in again, and the stranger mumbled something, generating a shield. The instant the bugs touched the barrier, they fried and fell to the ground. The shield faded, and the stranger set Hikaru down. He approached the man slowly, the man falling back in fear.  
  
"Please, please don't hurt me. . .I was only following orders, I just needed to have some money.!" the man pleaded, scooting back with each step the stranger took. Finally the man's back hit against a tree; he had nowhere else to go.  
  
"Sorry about this, ya know," the stranger apologized, and waved his staff into the man's face. The man held his face in agony, and a split second later the stranger chopped at his neck with his hand, causing the man to fall unconscious. The stranger looked down, and then walked back to Hikaru, picking her up. "It's about time we get you to a doctor." With that, he began down the path toward the next town.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The stranger arrived in the village sometime before dawn. Very few people were out; only some merchants who wanted to get an early start setting up shop. Or those who had just come from a tavern, completely drunk, and heading toward where at least they thought was home; that is until they passed out. The stranger sneered at them, and continued on his way, carrying Hikaru gently in his arms. He looked left and right, trying to figure something out. As luck would have it, what he was looking for just exited a house. A middle-aged man stood at the threshold of a tiny home, speaking with a young woman. He bowed his head, and the woman did the same, and he walked away from the house. The stranger smiled, and walked up to the man, who didn't seem to notice him yet.  
  
"It's been awhile, ya know," the stranger said, and the man looked up to see who was speaking. His eyes widened in surprise at who it was.  
  
"It can't be. . .Chichiri, is that really you?" the man asked, and the stranger nodded.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Mitsukake," Chichiri replied, adjusting Hikaru's body in his arms. Mitsukake smiled at his old friend, seeing his features hadn't changed a bit. His pale blue hair was cut short, save for the long tuft of bangs positioned in an upward position. He wore an ever- smiling face, one that made Mistukake frown inwardly. He wore it for a reason. Chichiri's ensemble consisted of a white chemise with a blue shawl tied over one shoulder, and olive pants. He saw Chichiri adjust someone in his arms once again. And that's when Mitsukake finally noticed her. He studied her a second, then looked back up to Chichiri's face.  
  
"This girl. . .what has happened to her?" he asked, taking a step forward to observe her more closely.  
  
"She had an encounter with an assassin, no doubt from Kutou. He was a master of insects, and used one of them against her. I think she may have been poisoned, ya know," he told him, gesturing to Hikaru's shoulder. Mitsukake turned his attention to her shoulder, and saw the stinger pierced in her skin. His eyes widened slightly in shock. As he opened his mouth to speak, a young woman came running up to Mitsukake, tugging the sleeve of his yellow tunic. He glanced over to her, seeing she was in tears.  
  
"Please doctor, you must look at my husband! He is in great pain! Please, I beg you!" she cried, pulling him toward her home. Mitsukake turned to look at Chichiri. Chichiri nodded, knowing his duty. Mitsukake smiled, and motioned for Chichiri to follow, and he complied, walking with Hikaru still in his arms.  
  
The walked up to a small house just opposite a strip of merchants, and the entire party walked inside. Mitsukake looked to the woman apologetically.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me bringing my friend with. He also has an injured girl for me to look at." The woman nodded.  
  
"Of course, I don't mind at all, just please take a look at my husband!" Mitsukake put a comforting hand on her shoulder, noting her trembling form.  
  
"I promise, but please, allow me to examine this young woman," he said, gesturing to Hikaru in Chichiri's arms, "for I believe she's been poisoned. If that is so, I must treat her immediately." The woman looked hesitant, but nodded, and motioned for them bring her into a small room. The three of them walked into the room, undoubtedly a guest room, and Chichiri lay Hikaru down on the bed.  
  
"Here you are, doctor. Until you're finished, I'll go check on my husband," the woman said, walking out of the room swiftly. Mitsukake wasted no time in checking out her wound. After a few brief moments, he sighed loudly.  
  
"Did you figure it out?" Chichiri asked, his smiling face even now showing concern. Mitsukake stood.  
  
"Yes. She is indeed poisoned. It is deadly if it should have the time to settle in her blood," he said sadly.  
  
"Do you know what it is?"  
  
"Yes, it's called the Kikyouto Venom, a very rare poison found in only certain species of insects."  
  
"But, you can heal her, right?" Chichiri sounded a little worried. Mitsukake nodded.  
  
"Yes, but not with medicine. For this, I must use more extreme means. . ." Chichiri gave a look of understanding, and turned to the door.  
  
"I'll keep watch to make sure the lady of the house doesn't walk in or something, ya know," he offered as he walked out the door.  
  
Mitsukake watched him until he was out of sight, and then turned to Hikaru. He held out his right hand over Hikaru's face, his palm openly facing her. He closed his eyes, a gentle wave of powerful energy washing through his body into his open palm. A pale green symbol formed on his palm, and that energy surged from that mark into Hikaru's poisoned body. The stinger in her shoulder just seemed to fade away, as well as the wound it had left. Hikaru's sharp breaths became more even as her body recovered miraculously from the venom. The sign on his hand faded, and Mitsukake dropped it, breathing heavily. He fell on his knees, perspiration dripping down his flushed face.  
  
"There, you should be, fine now, young one. . ." Mitsukake whispered to the sleeping Hikaru, smiling faintly as his breathing started to calm. He stood, wiping the sweat from his brow, and walked toward the door, and Chichiri met him there.  
  
"So, how is she?"  
  
"She'll be just fine now," Mitsukake answered. Chichiri scratched the back of his head gingerly, looking down.  
  
"We have to get her back to her group, ya know," he said, keeping his gaze to the ground. "They'll be getting worried."  
  
"How do you know who she is with?" Mitsukake inquired, raising a brow.  
  
"I've been following them for awhile, ya know. They've started searching for the seven Suzaku warriors," Mitsukake's eyes widened, and Chichiri continued, "Will you come?" Mitsukake seemed reluctant a moment, gazing at his hands. He clenched them slowly, and nodded his head.  
  
"Yes. I have faithfully awaited this day when my destiny would be revealed. At first I was afraid, of failure and loss. . .but now, I understand that I was blessed with these powers for a reason. So my friend, I will join you," he declared. Chichiri grinned, patting his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Great. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." Mitsukake nodded.  
  
"Of course. I'll be ready once I check on the young woman's husband. Then let our journey begin," he grinned, and walked past Chichiri, heading into the lady's bedroom to check on her husband.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hotohori paced worriedly back and forth; it had been over four hours since Hikaru left, and he was restless. Many times he'd considered going after her to see if she was all right, but then he remembered her words:  
  
**He looked down at her inquiringly, looking at their intertwined pinky fingers. Hikaru noticed his confused expression, and smiled up at him. "Where I come from, this is a symbol of a promise. I do this because I'm telling you I won't break my promise. Do you believe me, Hotohori?"  
  
He looked down at their hands again, then up to her face. "Of course, Hikaru. . ."**  
  
He sighed, feeling guilty every time he considered following her. He told her he believed her, and she did make a promise to come back. He did believe her, but his worry brought a heavy weight upon his shoulders. Ever since he was a child, he'd swear to Suzaku every night before going to sleep that he'd protect the Priestess of Suzaku until his very last breath, and he vowed to keep that promise. Meanwhile, Nuriko had been staring into the flames of the fire they had set up just hours before. Every once in awhile, she glanced away to Hotohori, and every time he was pacing. This irritated her more than anything else.  
  
"Don't worry your highness, your princess on her noble steed will return to you soon," Nuriko said hotly, keeping her back to him. Hotohori jumped slightly, astonished Nuriko had said anything at all, since she'd been so silent the past few hours. She hadn't said a word since Hikaru left, and he knew he'd hurt her somehow. Deciding he had enough pacing, he took a seat next to Nuriko, who only angled herself away from him. Hotohori frowned, and eyed the fire. Soft wisps of silver fell over his eyes, and he gently pushed them aside.  
  
"Nuriko, I. . ." but before he could get much farther, Nuriko interrupted.  
  
"No, your highness, don't apologize. Don't say anything at all. You shouldn't have to converse with a lowly commoner such as me," she paused, and then added, "despite my breathtaking beauty." Normally Hotohori would have laughed at that, but her words stung him so badly he had to clutch the fabric near his chest. His heart was sore with a burning sensation, and he became so angry with himself. Gingerly, he placed a hand on Nuriko's shoulder, and as he expected she pulled away from his touch.  
  
"I don't want you to hate me, Nuriko," he said softly to her backside. Nuriko shrugged slightly.  
  
"I can't hate my emperor," she replied flatly. Hotohori flinched at her tone.  
  
"That's not what I mean, Nuriko. I don't want you to hate me. Hotohori. Either way, you have no obligation to like me at all, emperor or not. But, as a human being, as the man you see. . ." he stopped, and realized what he said wouldn't make sense in his current position. So, he got up and walked in front of Nuriko, grabbing her shoulders to prevent her from turning away from him, and continued, "As the man you see before you, I'm asking for your friendship. . .I don't want things between us to be cold. Please, give me this chance, Nuriko," he pleaded, staring deep into Nuriko's eyes. Although Nuriko avoided eye contact with him as much as possible; her eyes darted all around, everywhere but his gaze.  
  
"I. . ." that was all Nuriko could say; words just wouldn't form. Moments passed and Hotohori never tore his gaze from Nuriko. He didn't plan to remove himself until she answered him. "Y-your Highness-" Nuriko started again, but before she could go on the clattering of hooves rang throughout the trees. Both of them jumped up from their positions, and Nuriko distinctly knew what it was. "Bandits. . ."  
  
"What do we do?" Hotohori asked, frantically putting out the fire with dirt.  
  
"We have to hide. We can't do anything because we need to make sure this man stays safe," Nuriko replied, carefully and quickly picking up the man, "or else there would be some major butt kicking going on," she whispered to herself as she searched around for a place to hide. Glancing up, she grinned.  
  
She turned to face Hotohori. "I hope you don't mind climbing, Sire," and with that, Nuriko turned back around and headed toward a large tree. Nuriko bent her knees, and hurled herself upward, landing on the lowest branch. She shifted the man's position so to hold him over her shoulder, and climbed up a few more branches.  
  
Finally they'd reached a rather wide branch slightly indented toward the center of the tree. Nuriko slowly slid over to it, and laid the man gently in the indent. He fit snuggly inside. Nuriko looked down and found Hotohori attempting to climb up, but he only slid right back down the trunk of the tree. Nuriko smiled adoringly, watching him. 'He's so adorable.' she jumped down to the lowest branch, holding tightly to the limb with one hand and reaching out for him with the other. "Take my hand, your Highness!" Nuriko cried, reaching as low as she could.  
  
Hotohori looked up to Nuriko thankfully, reaching up to grasp her hand, but their hands couldn't quite reach. They both stretched to their limits, but weren't able to even get close.  
  
"Highness, jump as high as you can and grab my hand again!" Nuriko hissed loudly, not wanting to make more noise than needed. The bandits were nearing with each passing second. Hotohori complied, and jumped, but they were barely able to brush fingers.  
  
"Try climbing again!" Nuriko suggested, sweat starting to pour down the sides of her face. He nodded and latched onto the trunk, and slowly pulled himself upward. He'd gotten a few feet when he felt himself about to slip. As well, the bandits were coming into view. He didn't have time to try again; this was it. Nuriko leaned a little lower, and Hotohori drew in a deep breath. Now or never. He swiftly shot his hand up and caught Nuriko's before he would have fallen. Nuriko hoisted him up, both relaxing to catch their breaths. "That was way too close for comfort," Nuriko said, panting. Silence came from Hotohori. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nuriko. . .look," he said, pointing to the man. Nuriko glanced over, and saw the man writhing in pain. He trembled; sweat spilling from his brow, and his teeth were tightly clenched as he moaned softly. But what them gasp was the gradually growing scarlet light emitting from his forehead. They both curiously took a place next to him, watching as his breathing became labored and his groaning becoming louder. His hands clutched his chest, and without warning he cried out in agony, the glowing mark on his forehead clearly visible and lighting the entire forest. His piercing screams grew louder with every convulsion of his body. He tore at his clothing, shredding the fabric at his chest. Hotohori and Nuriko didn't know what to do.  
  
"Nuriko, hold him!" Hotohori ordered abruptly. Nuriko heeded his command and jumped over to place himself above the man's head, and grasped his forearms to hold him down. The symbol on his forehead flashed, and suddenly the air around them became still. The man panted softly, the perspiration soaking his matted hair and neck. Nuriko gently released his arms, leaning back against the tree. "Intense. . ."  
  
"Our problems are not over yet," Hotohori stated matter-of-factly. The returning sound of hooves thundering on the ground below them announced what he was referring to.  
  
"Great, all of that work for nothing!" Nuriko complained, hopping down a branch. "Sire, stay here where it's safe."  
  
"No, I will not let you go alone, it's much too dangerous," Hotohori responded as he climbed down to the branch Nuriko was currently perched on.  
  
"But without your sword you're-- you're vulnerable!" Nuriko countered, careful with her choice of words. Hotohori glared at her with aggravated fury.  
  
"The blade is my strength, yes, but without it I am not hopeless. I will NOT let you go alone," he said firmly. Nuriko was left with no more room to protest. So she sighed and leapt down onto the ground, breaking straight into a stance. Hotohori jumped beside Nuriko, holding his arms in front of him in a defensive position. As to be expected, they both were confronted with a semi-circle of bandits, most grinning with swords in their hands. Words weren't needed at this point. Nuriko charged, bowling between two horses, startling the beasts so they knocked their riders off of their backs. Nuriko skidded to a stop, twisting her body and pivoting on her toes. Her feet scraping against the dirt before taking off she charged again, barreling over the two bandits who had just stood up. The two were knocked unconscious from Nuriko's force, and Nuriko piled them on top of each other, smirking.  
  
"Anyone else?" The mouths of the bandits became agape as they stared at their comrades on the ground. After a moment they looked at each other, and suddenly rushed to attack Hotohori.  
  
"Get the pretty boy over there! Stay away from the psycho chick unless ya wanna end up like those two!" one of them ordered, retrieving an arrow from the quiver and preparing to open fire. Other bandits, armed with swords and clubs, wildly tried to clobber Hotohori. Hotohori's great agility enabled him to avoid every swing with ease. However, he wasn't paying enough attention. . .  
  
He turned his back to the man with the bow and arrow, leaving him vulnerable and a perfect target. He prepared his arrow, pulling it back and held his position; he would wait for the perfect moment. He closed one eye, finally acquiring perfect aim: right to the center of Hotohori's back.  
  
Without taking anymore time he fired, and it seemed to be staying right on target, but to his dismay it was Hotohori who moved out of the path. Hotohori had leaned only slightly over to one side, but it was enough. Instead of the center of his back, the arrow penetrated his left shoulder. He wailed, hunching over and holding his shoulder as if it would help the pain to cease. Though it was not the intended area, the bandit was proud of himself for at least hitting him. Nuriko just finished piling a few more bandits she happened to catch when she heard Hotohori's cries. She turned to see the arrow in his shoulder, and gasped. Rage burned in her eyes as she slowly and coyly walked toward the celebrating bandits. "How dare you. . .how DARE YOU!" Nuriko's words blazed like hellfire as she pummeled the trio of bandits before they even knew they were being pursued. These three had the worst beating out of all of them.  
  
When Nuriko had finished with them, they lay bloody and limp on the ground, twitching every so often. Nuriko scoffed, kicking one of them for the final time and raced over to the injured Hotohori, tears stinging her eyes. "Sire, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Nuriko. . .it isn't that bad," Hotohori claimed, wincing as Nuriko helped him to his feet.  
  
"I don't believe a word of that." Nuriko picked Hotohori up, of course she wouldn't have done were anything but a critical situation. "Great, now I got two men to take care of!" Hotohori didn't complain, so Nuriko rose and headed to the tree they were staying in, taking a flying leap into it, landing on the branch where the man slept. He looked peaceful for once. Nuriko sat Hotohori down on the branch, sitting on his left so to examine his arm.  
  
"Forgive me if this hurts, Sire, but I have to get this arrow out," Nuriko said, clutching the small wooden arrow. Hotohori quivered slightly, but didn't protest. He was an emperor, after all. He could bear it, right? "Maybe you'll feel better if you close your eyes?" Nuriko suggested, slightly tugging the arrow. Hotohori did just that, and in a matter of seconds the arrow was wrenched out. However, those seconds were the most excruciatingly seconds Hotohori had ever had to bear in his life. He started to cry, but not hysterically; it really did hurt him. Nuriko felt terrible, so she quickly finished bandaging him up with another torn piece of her dress. Tears were still slipping down Hotohori's pale cheeks, and it caused Nuriko to start crying as well.  
  
"I'm sorry Nuriko. . .I am grateful that you helped me. . .and you may hate me for saying this, but. . .oh, I miss Hikaru. . .!" Hotohori buried his face in his hands in shame; soft fits of sobs racking his fragile body. Nuriko gently pulled him to her, embracing him like a mother to her son.  
  
And they both wept in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	6. Level 6: The True Feelings of Hikaru Shi...

Level 6: The True Feelings of Hikaru Shidou, the Magic Knight  
  
"No! Fuu!" Ferio cried in dismay as the young blond fell unconscious onto the floor. He, Lafarga and Caldina rushed to her aid, Ferio picking her upper body up and cradling her against himself. "Fuu! Fuu, wake up!" Presea rushed to them with a cold cloth, and gently laid it on Fuu's forehead. Clef and Ascot, both holding an end of the book in their hands, looked from Fuu back to the pages of the book, trying to figure out what had caused her to collapse.  
  
"Could it have something to do with what's happening in the book?" Ascot asked, looking to Clef. Clef shook his head in doubt.  
  
"I can't imagine how. . ."  
  
"But, Clef, listen to this: 'The Priestess of Suzaku virtuously ran to the aid of her steed, swatting the insects in attempt to cause them to flee. In the midst of her task, the hooves of the horse reared up and mercilessly slammed into her side, followed by a second to her face. The Priestess fell back, trying to regain the feeling in her body. Having her horse flee, and the mysterious attacker closing in on her, she finally remembered the sword granted to her from her celestial warrior. Gathering her strength she drew the sword, using it as her crutch to stand. There she recited her vow, and charged at the assassin. However, he thought much quicker than she acted, and sent his most deadly of insects after her, its stinger piercing her shoulder. . .'" Ascot stopped reading at that point, looking over to the others surrounding Fuu, who were listening intently. Ferio trembled violently.  
  
"Everything. . . that happened in that part of the story. . . just happened to Fuu. . . just like that. . . " he breathed, looking down to her face, wincing at the sight of her pain.  
  
"But. . . that can't be possible. . ." Clef reasoned, then gasped when he saw Fuu's shoulder. "Look!" he pointed to her shoulder, and the others turned to see blood seeping through her uniform. Ferio, in panic, tore Fuu's uniform vest from her, followed by tearing open her white dress shirt to examine the wound. Blood trickled down her shoulder, and he vainly tried to stop it by using a torn piece of his cloak he ripped.  
  
"What can we do now?" Ferio asked worriedly, pressing firmly against the wound with one hand, the other brushing against Fuu's pale cheek. Clef held his large staff before him, closing his eyes. A pale glow emitted from the orb atop the rod, followed by a swirling mist of energy. It encircled Fuu, and within a few seconds the mist faded away, as did the glowing from the staff. Clef opened his eyes, and shook his head sadly.  
  
"It's no good. . .even my magic cannot help her wound. It is, somehow, very possible this book is causing all of this. . ." Clef admitted reluctantly. Presea got up from her place next to Ferio and walked over to Ascot, nodding to him and taking the book into her arms, reading some of it.  
  
"'The assassin approached the Priestess of Suzaku, apologizing for his actions as he drew a dagger from his belt,'" she started, and the others gasped, for fear of what was about to happen to Hikaru, and as a result, to Fuu as well, "'and as he rose it above his head, his attempt was halted by a mysterious monk grabbed his wrist, and thrust him to the ground next to the fallen maiden. The monk told the assassin how important the Priestess was, and proceeded to knock the assassin unconscious. He took the Priestess to the nearest village, and met up with a famous doctor, who agreed to help the young girl. He discovered the wound the Priestess suffered also allowed a deadly venom to seep into her blood, and it was inevitable that the Priestess would die if the venom was not removed soon. . .'" Tears welled in Ferio's eyes as he realized the serious danger both Hikaru and his beloved Fuu were in.  
  
"Master Mage Clef, is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" he begged, looking at Clef. Clef sorrowfully looked back at him.  
  
"I am sorry, Ferio. . . but there is nothing I think we can do for Fuu or Hikaru. . ."  
  
"Please Master Mage! I have to save her! I can't lose Fuu!" Ferio cried desperately. "I can't stand the thought of being without her again. . . please, we have to think of something!" Presea read on, then looked to Ferio.  
  
"Wait, Ferio, listen to this: 'The doctor began immediately to heal the Priestess. He placed his hand over her, and a marking appeared in his palm, pouring mounds of healing energy into her body. Within only a few moments, the Priestess-'" Presea stopped suddenly as an emerald light surrounded Fuu, and just as it happened to Hikaru, so did it happen to her. Everyone gawked at the sight, and Presea looked back in the book. ". . . 'the wound the Priestess received disappeared as the light faded, and the doctor weakly dropped his arm, having used most of his energy to remove the poison from her blood. . .'" Presea stopped at that point, and they all looked hopefully at Fuu. Much to their delight, Fuu's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around to all of the eyes fixed on her.  
  
"What. . . what has happened?" she asked confused as ever. Ferio smiled widely and lifted her up, pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, Fuu. . . I was so afraid I was going to lose you. . ." he breathed into her hair, and Fuu found herself completely lost, but she returned his hug.  
  
"Silly, you won't ever lose me," she said softly, and everyone crowded around her, patting her shoulder and relieved that she was all right.  
  
"Let's just hope Hikaru will recover just as quickly," Clef said, and everyone nodded in agreement. All they could do was wait.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The day passed slowly for poor Umi; it's not like there was anything exciting to do in a prison cell. But she was more aggravated then bored. Three times that morning she tried to go to sleep, but each time just before she did a guard banged on her cell, presenting Nakago. He'd ask her if she had reconsidered, and each time Umi would reply simply by sticking her tongue out at him. That only made him grin, and silently walk away with the guard. She didn't bother trying to sleep after that; she knew he'd be back.  
  
"I'm so tired, and bored, and hungry, and. . ." Umi could have kept the list going, but just talking seemed to zap her remaining energy. So she just surveyed the other prisoners, finding most of them sleeping or just sitting there inactive. 'If only that guy would come back. . .'  
  
Umi blinked several times as a strange clicking noise echoed in the prison hall. She crinkled her nose as a little cry accompanied the clicking. Yet it wasn't exactly a cry. . .  
  
"Wee! Wee! Wee!" rant throughout the hall. Umi jumped up from her spot and marched over to the front of the cell, grabbing the bars and peaking out. She screeched when someone flew by, clacking something against the bars.  
  
"HEY!" she bellowed, glaring after him and waving her fist, "whaddya think you're-AH!" there the person came again, still yelling 'wee' as he went. Umi's face darkened and she pursed her lips. Then she was struck with an idea. Knowing the guy would most likely return, she eagerly awaited. Seconds later she heard the annoying clicking, and using her judgment she stuck her foot out between the bars only a split second before he appeared.  
  
"YOW!" he cried as he tumbled down in front of her cell. Standing immediately, he didn't seem phased, and continued his rounds. Umi's jaw dropped. It was like he didn't even realize what happened to him. HE just kept going and going, back and forth. Umi was utterly stupefied at the fact this guy could be so dense. Narrowing her eyes, she clenched her fists tightly around the bars and shouted,  
  
"Hey, buddy! STOP FOR A SECOND!" and to her incredulity, it actually caught his attention. He skidded to a stop, looking around hysterically for the person who noticed him. He was acting like he'd just been caught stealing something. Finally, when he focused at the furious blue-haired girl, he merely stared at her, a completely blank expression on his face. Umi huffed, loosening her ghost-white fingers from their death grip on the bars. "Now," she began, but gasped when she got a good look at him, "it. . . it's you?" the boy shifted uncomfortably back and forth, eyeing her shyly.  
  
"Pardon me?" he asked, twisting his upper body side to side like a little child. Umi rubbed her eyes, and then looked at him.  
  
'Yep, that's definitely him,' she thought, frowning, 'but he looks a little younger now. . . and why's he acting like this? A little too silly to be entertaining.' When the boy assumed she wasn't interested in him anymore, he resumed once again his escapade of running back and forth, clacking something against the prison bars. Umi moaned and slumped to her knees, anime tears creating a waterfall down her face, "Not again. . ."  
  
She leapt up, opening her mouth to call him, but came to the unfortunate conclusion that she forgot his name. This presented a problem for her since now she couldn't get his attention by calling his name. "Hey! . . . Uh. . . um. . ." thinking quickly, she blurted, "Mitsubishi!" Again, she caught his attention, much quicker this time, and was delighted when he came trudging to her cell. He blinked, and then she did. Placing a hand on the back of his neck, sheepishly looking at the ground, he mumbled to her.  
  
"Th-that's. . . Amiboshi, actually." Umi's face transformed a shade of scarlet. She got ready to apologize when Amiboshi perked up. "But that's okay, 'cause I'm not Amiboshi anyways." Umi fell over, her leg twitching in the air for a second, and then she was right back up.  
  
"Then who are you?" she asked, observing him, "you look just like him." Suddenly he became nervous, fidgeting around while scratching the back of his head. Umi leaned in close, waiting for him to answer. She screeched when he shoved four fingers in her face and blurted,  
  
"I'mKatyandI'mfouw!" in a high pitched, child-like tone. Umi arched a brow.  
  
"Would you mind talking like a normal human being?" she requested while pushing his hand away with her index finger. He swallowed hard; starting to sweat as his face flushed and he realized he couldn't get away with this anymore.  
  
". . . Suboshi. My name is Suboshi."  
  
"Then, are you related to Amiboshi somehow?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my twin brother. See the resemblance?" he remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Umi huffed and let it go.  
  
"Why do you have his flute?"  
  
"I. . ." he was left without an excuse. Well, one he was willing to give, anyways. Umi scrunched up her face; this guy seemed so. . . in all honesty stupid. That realization made her inwardly grin. If this guy was as ignorant as he looked, she would find him to be quite useful. Suboshi eyed her awkwardly, a pleading expression in his now large eyes. "You won't tell, will you?"  
  
A devious grin spread across her face as a genius scheme formed in her head. 'A most perfect opportunity,' she thought, and then suddenly feigned a look of hurt. "Oh, of course not! I wouldn't even think of it! Do I look like a person who would do such a thing?" she saw him open his mouth to say something, but quickly continued, " But, since I AM doing this favor for you, maybe you could. . . help me out in return?" she batted her eye lashes, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?" he hesitantly asked. Umi pretended to look thoughtful.  
  
"Oh, nothing special or anything.but, I want you to let me outta here. That's simple, right?" Suboshi gulped, loosening the collar of his tunic, and reluctantly shook his head.  
  
"I-I want to help you, but if you're in the dungeon, you must be in here for a reason. We're forbidden to even talk with prisoners like I'm doing now, much less set them free without the emperor's consent," he explained, hanging his head. Umi cursed the emperor under her breath.  
  
'Man, maybe this won't be as easy as I thought," she speculated, 'okay, then it's time for plan B.' Getting the saddest thought she could into her head, she forced pretend tears to spill down her cheeks. "You just don't understand!"  
  
"Huh?" Suboshi looked back up at her, and jumped at the sight of her crying. "Wh-what. . . ?"  
  
"At first I had a little disagreement about becoming the Priestess," she wailed, turning away and covering her face with her arm dramatically to hide her grin, "but now I've changed my mind! I said I'd become the Priestess, yet those mean old guards refuse to release me to let me tell the emperor of my decision! Oh, what a world this has become!" Suboshi's jaw dropped, and he slammed himself against the bars of the cell.  
  
"Y-you're the Priestess of Seiryuu?!" he cried, and Umi turned to him again.  
  
"Uh. . . yeah, that's it! But they won't let me out. . . won't you please let me out and take me to see the emperor? Surely he'll listen to me rather than these heartless guards." Suboshi seemed hesitant, contemplating whether or not this was such a good idea.  
  
"I suppose if it's for the Priestess. . ." he muttered as he crossed over to a sleeping guard. Not wanting to wake him, he leaned forward to grab the keys, but hopped back when the guard turned onto his side, the cell keys falling on the ground beneath him. He knew his hands were too big to reach under and get them, and he tapped his brother's flute on his head while trying to think of what to do. He stopped tapping and looked at the flute, grinning. Getting on all fours, he slid the flute underneath the guard's arm, and gingerly nudged the keys toward himself. With a little more forceful push, the keys slid right in front of him. He smiled widely and went to pick them up, but found that he made too much noise in doing so. So, having no other choice he bent down and started pushing the keys across the ground with his nose. Umi had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing too hard at his childishness. When he was far enough away from the guard, he snatched the keys up and smiled triumphantly, showing them to Umi. Umi was still having a hard time not laughing at his naivety. She didn't want to upset him now that she was so close, of course. So, she humbly bowed her head.  
  
"Thank you very much, now please let me out?" she pleaded, gripping the bars in anticipation. Suboshi, taking a glance to his left and right, stealthily placed the key in the lock, turned it, and granted Umi her freedom. Umi took one step out and squealed, giddy that she was finally out of her cell. Suboshi grinned and stepped back, gesturing toward the door down the hall.  
  
"Shall we go? I'm sure the emperor will be so pleased to hear you've changed your mind!" Umi stopped her little victory dance she had begun and looked at him.  
  
"You know.you're right, I have changed my mind!" she chibified and dashed down the hall. "Give the emperor my regards! See ya!"  
  
Suboshi gapped after her, then lifted his jaw and raced after her. "Hey! You tricked me! Get back here!" he cried pathetically, whirling his brother's flute in the air over his head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mitsukake busily prepared his horse and cart, filling it with necessities and taking the time to set a comfortable place to lay Hikaru. It was late morning by the time Mitsukake slid his arm across his forehead to remove the dripping sweat, and turned to find Chichiri exiting the home of the young woman, holding Hikaru in his arms. Mitsukake gestured to the cart, and Chichiri proceeded to carry Hikaru over, hop into the cart, and lay her gently on a spread blanket. Once situating her in a seemingly comfortable position, Chichiri turned to Mitsukake.  
  
"Well, are we ready to go?" he asked, and Mitsukake nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, I believe I've packed everything we'll need. You said this should only take us until mid-afternoon, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, I know a shortcut route, ya know," Chichiri responded, and took a seat at Hikaru's side. Mitsukake seated himself in the front of the cart, picking up the reigns. He turned to the young woman and bid her farewell with a small wave. Before leaving, however, he tossed her a small bottle, saying,  
  
"Give him one spoonful of this every evening, and he'll be cured in no time." The woman smiled gratefully and waved.  
  
"Thank you so much, doctor! May the gods watch over you on your travels!" she cried, and watched as he rode off down the rode toward the entrance of the village. Slowly she brought her arm down, resting her hand against her chest, "And may you keep that young girl safe. . ."  
  
The sweltering heat of the midday sun caused beads of sweat to drip down Mitsukake's tired face. It had been hours since they began their travel, and most of their water was gone by this time. He turned to look behind him into the small window of his cart, seeing Chichiri watching over Hikaru faithfully. Mitsukake couldn't help but smile, seeing the devotion his old friend gave to another. He just wished Chichiri would care about himself just as much as he cared for others.  
  
Shaking his head, Mistukake called into the cart, "Hey 'Chiri, do we have any water left?"  
  
"Just one more canteen, ya know," Chichiri answered, and reached across Hikaru to pick up the canteen, "but here ya go!" He tossed it outside the small window and into Mitsukake's hand. Mitsukake took a small drink of the water, relieved to feel the cold liquid moisten his throat, then tossed it back to Chichiri. At the instant Mitsukake wasn't watching the road, his horses became panicked suddenly and were drawn to a halt. Mitsukake quickly turned to see what was going on, and saw just ahead two carts that had apparently been in a collision, and one of them, piled with hay, was set on fire. Screams could be heard from a few patrons surrounding the carts. Mitsukake leapt from the cart, and, followed by Chichiri, ran to the site.  
  
An old couple grasped onto each other, the woman shrieking in fear, seeing that someone still remained in the smoldering cart. Mitsukake and Chichiri ran up next to them, searching to find a small boy stuck beneath the burning cloth cover that was used as a top for the cart. Chichiri turned to Mitsukake, then to the boy, who had suddenly fainted from the intense smoke of the fire. He turned back to Mitsukake, nodded, and faced the cart, focusing his energy. Bringing his right hand before his face, index and middle finger erect, he released a wave of chi to bring the fire to nothing but ashes.  
  
The fire down and the smoke drifting away, Mitsukake rushed into the pile of rubble to retrieve the boy, carrying him gently in his arms to safety. The old couple scurried over to Mitsukake, blessing him and thanking him profusely. Mitsukake stared down at the little boy in his arms, a fatherly concern apparent in his eyes. He ran his thumb nimbly over the boy's pale face, removing some of the soot and ash that covered it. The boy coughed, and slowly opened his bright, hazel eyes. His matted, long blond hair clung in clumps from the ash, and the boy shook his head to rid him of it, causing the ash to fly in his face and make him sneeze.  
  
Mitsukake chuckled affectionately, gently placing the boy in the old woman's arms. "He should be just fine, just needs to be cleaned up a little." The couple thanked him again, cradling the boy and thanking the gods that he was all right. Mitsukake turned to Chichiri.  
  
"We've been set back a little, ya know. We won't arrive until sunset at this rate," he informed, looking up to the sky to see the position of the sun.  
  
"It was worth it, though," Mitsukake responded, looking back to the happy family reunited. Chichiri nodded in agreement, and ran off to get back in their cart to check on Hikaru. Mitsukake sighed, envious of the happy family. 'Shouka and I could have had that once. . .' he thought sadly, but shook it out of his mind and returned to the cart himself, quickly getting them on their way.  
  
They traveled for hours, which went by uneventfully. Finally, when the sun was beginning to set, Chichiri announced to Mitsukake that they'd entered the forest where Hikaru's two companions were waiting. It was well met, since they'd pretty much run out of supplies by then. And, still, Hikaru had yet to wake up. They'd only gone a little ways into the forest when they heard a rustling above them in the canopy of the trees. Mitsukake slowed his stallions to a halt, and looked above him. No more than two seconds later did a figure jump down and bend into a fighting stance.  
  
"You'd better not be here to mess with me 'cause I'm in NO mood right now!" Nuriko threatened, raising her arms in preparation to attack, if necessary.  
  
Mitsukake raised his hand to signal he meant no harm. "Please, miss, we're not here to bring harm to anyone. By chance, have you been traveling with a young lady that went off on her own?" Nuriko's brow arched, and she suddenly smiled brightly. As she was about to respond, Hotohori's head popped out from the leaves just above Nuriko, looking around frantically.  
  
"Hikaru?! Where is she?! I demand that she-ack!" Hotohori stopped mid- command before falling headfirst out of the tree's canopy, landing in the dirt, his upper body buried. His leg twitched twice, and Nuriko sighed, walking over and yanking him from the ground, setting him down and brushing him off quickly.  
  
"Yes, well," Mitsukake started, clearing his throat, "my partner actually saved the young girl's life from an assassin. Deadly venom was injected into her blood, but I was able to remove it before it caused too much damage. She's still resting at this moment, but she should be just fine," he explained to soothe their worries, and Nuriko and Hotohori both sighed in relief simultaneously.  
  
"May I see her?" Hotohori requested, advancing to the tall doctor with a hopeful gaze. Mitsukake nodded, leading him to the back of the cart, gesturing for Hotohori to go inside. He stepped up, entering the cart and immediately falling to Hikaru's side.  
  
He gently lifted her into his arm, holding her tenderly. "Thank the gods that you're alright. . ." Hotohori breathed against her hair, finding his hands trembling against her form. He glanced around briefly, a brow arching. "Didn't you say you were traveling with another. . . ?" he asked curiously, turning to Mitsukake. Mitsukake peeked inside, and a trace of confusion crossed his face.  
  
"Well, he was here. . ." he claimed, unable to figure out where Chichiri could have gone. "Perhaps he had other business to tend to." Shrugging, he hopped inside the cart himself, offering to help lift Hikaru out of the cart. Hotohori was skeptical, treating her as fragile china, fearing she'd shatter if they even moved her. Mitsukake assured him that she would be just fine, and Hotohori reluctantly allowed him to remove her from the cart. With that, Mitsukake insisted they start a campfire and prepare blankets for the night, and soft bedding especially for Hikaru until she was fully recovered.  
  
"Oh! Doctor!" Nuriko cried suddenly, rushing to his side. "Please, his highness has been injured earlier! Won't you please do something to heal him? I'm afraid his wounds may be deep. . ." her voice trailed, and Mitsukake's brow raised in slight astonishment.  
  
"This man. . . is the emperor? Of Konan?" he inquired, looking over toward Hotohori, who was at Hikaru's side faithfully. Then, when looking back to Nuriko, he caught the nod she gave him. "Well, I am afraid I can do little right now. . . tomorrow, however, I will be able to heal him properly." Nuriko didn't seem to understand what he meant, but decided it didn't matter, as long as his highness was healed somehow. Mitsukake approached Hotohori, kneeling beside him and explained that he would like to check him and his wounds.  
  
"No, thank you, I don't believe that will be necessary," Hotohori explained, but Nuriko was right up next to him, a scowl upon her pretty face.  
  
"Highness! You've been injured, and he's a doctor! Let him take care of you!" she practically demanded, her eyes burning with persistence. Hotohori sighed in defeat, and nodded toward Mitsukake.  
  
"Please remove your tunic so I may inspect the wound more closely," he instructed, gesturing toward his shoulder where the injury was most obvious. Hotohori obliged, baring his upper body for the doctor to observe. Mitsukake did a series of small tests, like mobility of the shoulder and arm. Slowly, Mitsukake removed the dressing in which Nuriko provided for Hotohori, and examined the condition of the lesion. With a small nod of his head, he went over to his cart, climbing inside to collect some medicinal herbs. Once finished, he returned to the emperor, and began a much more thorough treatment.  
  
Wrapping it up in a fresh bandage after cleansing and treating it, Mitsukake smiled, patting Hotohori on the shoulder. "You should be fine now, highness," he said with much assurance. Hotohori smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you. . ." his voice trailed, as he realized he didn't learn the doctor's name.  
  
"Mitsukake," he chirped, saving Hotohori a bit of embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, you have my gratitude, Mitsukake," Hotohori smiled once again, and turned to Nuriko to make sure she was satisfied now. Indeed, she had that smug grin plastered on her lips.  
  
"It's my passion, to heal the sick and wounded, so it was my pleasure, highness," Mitsukake responded kindly, and then suddenly became stern. "Now, it is time to rest. Sleep is the best for recovery." The other two nodded in agreement, realizing their exhaustion. Mitsukake provided them with some spare blankets, as their horses were now gone due to the bandit attack.  
  
All prepared for bed, they all spread themselves around the fire, to keep themselves warm during the chilly night. Hotohori lay close to Hikaru, propping himself up on his elbow, just watching her. Nuriko, obviously knowing she was defeated when it came to Hikaru, lay on the opposite side of the fire from the two. Mitsukake lay to the left of her, and just as he sat, he came to a realization. He began looking around, a rather perplexed look about his face. Both Hotohori and Nuriko shot him curious glances.  
  
"How odd. . . where did Chichiri go?" he asked, more to himself than anything else. Hotohori and Nuriko's glance became even more puzzled with his question.  
  
"Who?" Nuriko inquired, catching Mitsukake a little off guard. He looked at the both of them, and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, yes, he was the companion I was with. . . I wonder where he went off to?" he responded, again having that thoughtful expression.  
  
"You were traveling with another?" Hotohori asked. Mitsukake nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, he's the one who actually rescued the young girl from the bandit who assaulted her, and brought her to me to heal her."  
  
"Then, should we see him, I owe him my deepest gratitude," Hotohori confirmed solemnly, glancing toward the crimson haired schoolgirl that lay next to him. Nuriko turned away, rolling her eyes in great irritation. If she had gotten hurt, would he treat her the same way? Or was the Priestess far more important than she?  
  
With that thought in mind, Nuriko grumbled, her tone sour, "I'm going to bed." And with that, she lay down and attempted to get some sleep. Mitsukake chuckled, amused by her bitterness, though unsure of the cause of it.  
  
"Yes, that would be wise."  
  
Finally, as the fire was beginning to die out, all were asleep; except one. Hotohori still lay awake, occasionally casting a glance to Hikaru next to him. He couldn't sleep, worrying about her constantly, fearing that maybe. . . maybe she wouldn't wake. He wanted to see her when she woke, to comfort her since she probably has no idea what had happened to her. Hotohori had no idea how much time had gone by, but it had to be well into the night, when he heard stirring next to her. Instinctively he rose, glancing at Hikaru quickly. Indeed, she'd begun to rouse, lids slowly lifting to reveal those glazed, scarlet pools. Groggily she sat up, and immediately Hotohori was at her side, supporting her.  
  
"Uhn. . . Hotohori?" she asked, dazed. So much had happened, and she had a slight headache.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru. . . thank the heavens you're awake," he whispered soothingly, suddenly pulling her to him. Though a bit surprised, it was difficult for her to react to his embrace.  
  
"Hotohori, what's going on?" she asked, shifting in his arms. He lifted her chin to look into his eyes, eyes revealing such worry and sadness. Her mouth went slightly agape as they brimmed with tears.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you. . ." he breathed, and Hikaru pulled from his arms to sit up straight. She needed to think a moment. Suddenly, she gasped as the memories of the assassin and his insects flooded back to her, and then everything was a blank after that.  
  
"What happened to me, Hotohori?" she requested softly, keeping a focus on his eyes. He explained about Chichiri and Mitsukake, how she was healed and brought back to them by the kind doctor. "I. . . see. . ." she said slowly, her fingers clutching the fabric of her ebony skirt. Hotohori saw her become suddenly saddened, and he leaned close to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"Hikaru? What is wrong?" he inquired, and his eyes widened when tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Hikaru. . . ?"  
  
She threw herself to him, clutching him around the waist and her body was racked with sobs. "I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry. . ." she sputtered between choked sobs. Hotohori patted her back, not quite sure what she was talking about. Before he could ask, she continued, "I broke my promise to you, I'm so sorry. . . !"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I told you I'd stay safe. so you wouldn't worry. . . I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Hotohori was in complete awe: the child was nearly killed, and still she cares only about the fact that she didn't keep a promise she couldn't control breaking. It made his heart heavy, that she could be such a kind young girl. He placed his arms around her, holding her tenderly.  
  
"Hikaru, that doesn't matter. You're safe now, that's all I care about. It wasn't your fault," he assured, fingering her braid idly. She slowly looked up, the tears faintly glistening in the moonlight.  
  
"You're not. . . upset with me?" she asked innocently, and he let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Of course not. I care about you too much to get upset with you over something like that." That brought a smile to her remorseful face, her eyes depicting gratitude.  
  
"Thank you, Hotohori."  
  
"No need for thanks," he said, and then paused. ". . . Hikaru," he began and she tilted her head slightly to one side.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
". . . When I was a young boy, I'd always heard legends of the Priestess who would save this country one day from certain destruction. As I grew up, I dreamt of her constantly, eagerly awaiting the day she arrived. . . I thought that, if she would save my country, that she would also be able to. . . save me from my loneliness. . ." Hikaru listened intently, so naïve as to what he was getting at. And he knew it, too. "Hikaru, I've been in love with the image of the Priestess I've created in my mind. . . and now, I think that. . . that I. . ." Unexpectedly, two fingers were placed against his lips. He looked at her, seeing her once again remorseful gaze.  
  
"Don't say, Hotohori, there's something that. . . that you don't know. . ."  
  
"What. . . what do you mean?"  
  
". . ."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
( Hee hee, little cliffhanger kinda thing going on there. Sorry this took so incredibly long, but I finally got it up! Yeah, four months later. Anyways, I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter! ) 


	7. Level 7: Confessions and a Shattered Hea...

Level 7: Confessions and a Shattered Heart

"Unbelievable. . . the Emperor is in love with Hikaru. . ." Caldina breathed, almost unable to believe her own words.

"I know what you mean. . . it's like seeing Umi-"

"Now Ascot, don't go talkin' about that guy in the book again. You'll just get yourself all worked up and start worshipin' that. . . thing of yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?! It's a beautiful work of art!" Ascot spat, glowering at Caldina. She just shook her head and chuckled.

"You're a card, Ascot.

"But anyways. . . poor Hikaru, how is she suppos' ta handle somethin' like that? A girl's heart just can't be pulled in two directions. . ." Caldina sighed, staring up toward the sky as a soft wind tickled her cheeks.

"So, are you saying you think Hikaru loves the emperor as well?" Ascot inquired with a surprised glance.

"Well, I guess. . . oh, poor Lantis. . ." Caldina's eyes dropped to the ground, as if mourning for the great swordsman. Ascot mirrored her actions, biting his lip in slight anger.

"It's not fair, how will Lantis take that?!"

"How will Lantis take what?" A husky voice growled from behind the two. Each jumped, and Caldina shoved the Universe of the Four Gods behind her back. Lantis peered at them with dark, emotionless eyes.

"Oh, Lantis - when did you get here?"

"What did you mean by, 'it's not fair', Ascot?" Lantis interrogated, ignoring Caldina's question. Ascot trembled, and while he spoke he stumbled over his words.

"W-well, you see what I meant was that you, u-um. . ." he stuttered, trying to come up with some sort of answer. Although his face appeared calm, Lantis' eyes narrowed slightly, and both Ascot and Caldina became aware that he was losing his patience. When receiving no answer, Lantis shifted his gaze toward Caldina's hidden hand. Her eyes caught where his went, and she shifted her position uncomfortably, for she knew what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"Caldina, what are you hiding?"

"It's. . . um. . ."

Becoming increasingly irritated by all of the secrecy, Lantis didn't wait for an excuse and marched toward Caldina, causing her to screech in fear that she dropped the book on the ground, it's pages flipping open to the current written page. Lantis eyed it for mere seconds before dropping down to pick it up.

"What is. . . this. . . ?" Before the two could stop him, Lantis began to read the pages before him. Time seemed to have stood still as Ascot and Caldina sat frozen in helplessness - there was nothing either one could do now. As if eternity had passed, Lantis finally closed the book in his hands, and placed it on the ground. Caldina and Ascot stared at him, their mouths agape slightly as they watched him stand. He didn't make any attempt to move, and Caldina tried to read his face. . . but as always, it was empty. However, she knew that he was in pain - her eyes burned with threatening tears, and she stood as well, standing next to him.

"Lantis-"

"LANTIS!" An abnormally loud screech pounded into Caldina's ear, and she turned to see the tiny pixie, Primera, flying at top speed toward them. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY LANTIS, YOU HEAR?!" she continue to screech, flying straight up to Caldina's face. "What do you think you're doing, huh?! He's mine!" Caldina's brow twitched as she clenched her teeth.

"Listen, you little bug. . ." and they both shot insults back and forth to each other and became so involved that they didn't realize Lantis' exit until it was almost too late.

"No! Lantis, wait for me!" Primera whined after him, turning to stick her tongue out at Caldina before catching up to Lantis.

At first Primera sat silently on his shoulder, watching his ever straight face. But soon she became fidgety and jumped up.

"Lantis, what's wrong with you? I know you're usually all quiet but I can tell there's something wrong!" He said nothing, and Primera growled in frustration. "Lantis! Tell me!" He stopped suddenly, and stood without a word. "Huh?"

". . . Lantis?"

". . . Leave me alone." It was like a stab to her heart. The little pixie slid off of Lantis' broad shoulder, tears welling in her tiny eyes.

"But. . . Lantis, why. . . ?" she choked, tears spilling down her cheeks. Lantis had never said anything like that to her. Bursting into a chorus of sobs, Primera flew in the opposite direction to wallow in her own self-pity. "LANTIS HATES ME!"

Lantis soon reached his sleeping quarters - a room consisting of merely a bed and little other furniture. He sat down upon the bed, resting his hands on his legs, staring at the floor. He remained in the darkness of the room; silence his only company. Without warning, a single, crystalline tear fought its way down his cheek, and he finally lost all control of his composure.

". . . Hikaru. . ."

"Hikaru. . . what do you mean by that?" Hotohori asked, fearing the consequence of his curiosity. His stomach lurched when Hikaru's eyes fell away from his onto the ground, and he knew instantly he was going to regret every wanting to understand her words.

"Hotohori, I-"

"Hikaru, I'm sorry. I brought all of this upon you so quickly. Heh, it's just that I've never felt quite like this and normally I'm not so frightened to express my feelings to anyone. If you would rather stop this conversation right here, that would be just fine."

Hikaru considered for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, Hotohori. It's just not fair to you if I don't. You see. . . Cephiro, that other world I've traveled to before. . . in order to save it, it was my duty along with my two best friends to save the Pillar, the one who supported Cephiro with her prayers and wishes. She was captured by her own High Priest, Zagato - or so we thought. We didn't understand anything then. . . the Pillar and Zagato were in love, but before we understood this we fought and killed Zagato. We thought we'd won. But when we found out that the only way to save Cephiro was to kill the Pillar, we didn't. . ." Hikaru had to fight back a sob in order to continue, ". . . we didn't know what to do. It just wasn't right to kill someone because she was in love!

"However, in the end we had no choice. Then, after we went back home, I couldn't live with myself. We went back to Cephiro to save it one last time, and I met. . . Zagato's brother, Lantis.

"The truth is, Hotohori, that. . . that I. . ." her mind was in such disarray she could hardly form the words that screamed in her head. ". . . I fell in love with Lantis. Even after we saved Cephiro. . . I still love him." Tears caressed Hikaru's cheeks when she saw Hotohori's sudden distant gaze. "Hotohori?"

"I. . . suppose I knew so much, from the way your story had gone. I'm very sorry again, Priestess," Hotohori responded solemnly, preparing to rise from his place as dawn began to shed a soft light into the forest. Hikaru really didn't know what to say to him. All the "I'm sorry's" in the world couldn't possibly make up for this entire scene. Yet, that was all she could think to say.

"I'm so sorry. . ."

"No need to be, Priestess. However, if you'll excuse me, I really need to be alone for awhile." With that, Hotohori rose from his place and glided with such grace across the emerald ground, disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

"H-Hotohori. . . !" Hikaru softly cried before collapsing onto her side, sobbing quietly. She was so lost and confused it made her head spin and her stomach hurt. Her small cries mixed in with moans of anguish from this ill feeling, and she found she had no strength at all to try to get up. Twice she'd hurt Hotohori, in one day! It felt like someone was squeezing her heart and twisting it savagely. She was hurting so bad, she realized, because she really did love Hotohori. . . she just wasn't sure it was the way he wanted her to love him.

The delighted chirping of the birds greeting the morning sun could not bring even the slightest of smiles to the young emperors face.

'I'm not angry at all with Hikaru. . . am I? I don't know, it's so frustrating,' he thought to himself. Shaking his head to rid himself of the disappointing conversation, he finally began to pay attention to where he was. He'd happened upon a small hillside overlooking the forest and land just beyond it. It really was a beautiful sight.

"Perhaps all I need is to relax a bit. . ." he said softly; finally taking a seat on the soft, cool ground. Several moments went by in sweet silence, and then broken by the soft pattering of footsteps in the grass behind Hotohori.

"Sire? Are you feeling better this morning?" Nuriko's soft, lady-like voice filled Hotohori's ears. Sighing, he lowered his head.

"I wish I could say I did, Nuriko."

"What's the matter, Highness?"

"I don't want to trouble you with my problems," Hotohori replied, and Nuriko took a seat next to him.

"Please, Highness, after the other night? I think I can handle anything you dish out at me," she teased, poking his shoulder. A fragile smile touched Hotohori's lips - a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Nuriko. It's just. . . I spoke with Hikaru when she woke during the night-"

"She woke up?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell her that. . . that I love her, but before I could she stopped me and told me she already loved another man from another world. . ." Nuriko twitched as Hotohori told her what happened, growing increasingly angry at Hikaru.

'He's mine, damn it! I saw him first!' a voice screamed in her head, and she clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. "I. . . see, Sire. I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?" she asked kindly, masking the bitterness in her voice.

'Perhaps I can ring her little neck and pull her arms out of their sockets for you?' she added as an afterthought to herself, trying to hide her mocking grin.

"Nuriko, you're so wonderful to me, you don't understand how much I appreciate this," Hotohori said, leaning over to rest his head on Nuriko's breast. Nuriko flinched, about to push the emperor away, but instead timidly put her arms around him.

'Haha! Yes! Cling to my bosom!' she thought, laying her head atop his, holding back a cackle of victory. Hotohori snuggled his head against her chest, and suddenly a memory popped into his head:

"Yep, it seems you have the same problem I do." The woman shifted her gaze to Hikaru, looking slightly displeased.

"What do you mean by that? What problem?"

"Well, your breasts." The woman suddenly became shy, covering her chest with her arms.

"What's wrong with my breasts?!" she demanded.

"Well, we both have pretty small breasts, and you being a full grown woman it must be really tough for you and all-" the woman became infuriated and picked Hikaru up of the ground with one hand easily, bringing her to eye level.

"Where do you go off looking at my breasts anyway?! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE SIZE OF MY BREASTS!"

'Now that I think of it. . . Hikaru was right, Nuriko's breasts are. . . abnormally small. . . almost like a. . .' Hotohori sat up quickly, looking at Nuriko. Nuriko tilted her head to one side.

"What is it, Sire?"

Hotohori held his breath. "Forgive me, Nuriko." Overtaken by his ridiculous suspicions, Hotohori, lunged forward at Nuriko, pulling apart the top of her dress. Nuriko squealed, but before she could do anything about it, it was too late. Hotohori sat back in shock, wide-eyed.

"N. . . Nuriko. . . you don't. . . have. . . any breasts. . ."

"I, I, uh. . ." Nuriko stuttered, fumbling to cover herself. "I can explain. . . !"

"Please, PLEASE don't tell me you're a. . . a man?!" Nuriko's eyes started to tear, and she. . . heh, he. . . jumped up.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU PERVERT!" he howled, and with a powerful cry he stampeded off back into the forest. Hotohori still sat in shock, and before long looked out to the horizon, dropping his head and groaning.

". . . Is there no one I can trust?!"

"Okay, so. . . where do I go now?" Umi asked herself aloud, wandering aimlessly down the Kutou Palace corridors. It'd been nearly an hour since she'd escaped that idiot, Suboshi.

'Heh, he's probably sitting in the dungeon still, crying his eyes out,' she thought with a sneer. That's what happens when you mess with the water princess, Umi Ryuuzaki!

"But. . . that doesn't help me find my way out of here," she sighed, turning yet another corner to another long hallway. This was getting rather tedious. Getting tired of just walking down halls, she decided it was time to explore a room or two. Keep the search at least a little exciting.

"Okay, door number one, two, or three?" she asked herself, standing at the median of three doors. Closing her eyes, she spun around twice, and stopped to point at the door on her right. "Door number three it is!"

She suddenly felt like she was trespassing as she touched her fingers to the ornate handle, getting a firm grip upon it. Why? She wasn't doing anything wrong - after all, they captured her and violated her rights! Breathing deep, she tugged the heavy door open with all of her might, the door creaking loudly. With it open enough for her to step in, Umi suddenly heard a soft moan from within the darkness of the room. Gulping, she poked her head around the door, and had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"How do you feel now, my dear Nakago?" a deep, feminine voice purred. Nakago chuckled heavily.

"Strong as ever, Soi-" stopping suddenly, Nakago turned quickly to the door, and if Umi's legs hadn't felt like they'd turned to lead she would have run - but it was too late. She found herself staring into the icy gaze of Nakago, and were she to look anywhere else she would have blushed furiously. The woman, whom he called Soi, lay atop him and also stared at the poor girl. She obviously felt no shame since she merely smirked and rested her head atop Nakago's broad, bare chest.

"I, I-I uh. . . um. . . I'M SORRY!" she cried in haste, turning to run as fast as her disobedient legs would carry her. Both Nakago and Soi stared after her.

"Isn't that the girl you imprisoned when she refused to become the priestess of Seiryuu?" Soi asked, stroking the curves of Nakago's chest.

"Indeed. I can only wonder how she managed to escape her cell."

"Why didn't you stop her then, Nakago?" Soi wondered, and Nakago smirked.

"She can't escape me in this palace, no matter where she goes."

Umi was practically wheezing by the time she'd slowed to a quick little trot down one of the winding corridors.

'I hope I got away from him and that. . . woman,' she thought, exasperated. She didn't think she could handle another sprint. Suddenly she blushed again at the memory of the two. Was that woman his wife? Girlfriend? Umi shuddered.

"Not that I care - that was disgusting!" she bellowed, twitching in disgust. She became so immersed in her own little rant that she bumped into someone.

"Oof! Oh, I'm so sorr-" Umi looked up to see just who she bumped into. Amiboshi! Or... was it Suboshi? It was a matter of her freedom if she didn't find out which one it was!

"Ha! I've got you now!" That answered her question.

"Suboshi!" Umi greeted in feigned innocence, "What a coincidence to find you walking down the same, uh. . . hall. . . as me. . . heh. Well, I'd better be on my way, sorry again for bumping into you!" she finished quickly before trying to dash away again. However, it was in vain as Suboshi quickly grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't! Not this time. Look, I'm sorry I have to do this, but the Emperor wants to see you again right away. I hope you changed your mind about becoming the Priestess. . . for your sake," he added with slight sympathy. Umi scowled.

"Not happening, buddy," she grumbled, being dragged by her arm by the young boy.

Moments later they entered the large chamber of the throne room where the Emperor sat just the night before, looking as smug as ever. Umi sneered at him and turned away from him once she was standing right before his thrown.

"Ah, girl from another world. Have you reconsidered?" he wasted no time. Umi 'hmphed' and crossed her arms.

"'Girl from another world' is NOT my name, pal. It's Umi Ryuuzaki. MISS Ryuuzaki to you, by the way. And no, I have not reconsidered, and I won't either. I don't want to be your priestess! I just want to go home!" she shouted to him, tears misting in her eyes. Home. How she missed her friends terribly... she felt so alone in this place. It never really hit her how much she wished she could be with Hikaru and Fuu right then, to have them fight along side her against this evil man. The Emperor narrowed his eyes in impatient anger, and rose from his throne.

"You no longer have a choice-"

"Allow her freedom, Sire," a deep rumble echoed in the large throne room. The Emperor was taken aback when Nakago came traipsing in, the sound as his feet hit the ground reverberating off the walls.

"Learn your place, General! This girl must become the Priestess of Seiryuu!" the Emperor spat back at Nakago's audacious request. Nakago smiled coolly, stopping next to Umi, who trembled just being near him again.

"It is her decision. She'll die before changing her mind - have you not noticed?" Nakago turned toward Umi, his face expressionless. "Go now. Have your freedom."

Umi was dumbfounded. "I, uh. . . th-thank you. . " she replied softly, not sure if she was right in saying it, but she turned around quickly and broke into a run before anyone could stop her.

"Nakago?!" the Emperor pointed a frantic finger, "Guards!" But only after a few steps, the soldiers stopped in their tracks when Nakago raised his hand. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"You should have more faith in me, Sire. Do you think I am foolish enough to give up the Priestess of Seiryuu without planning to obtain her once again? Hmph. It seems you are the fool," Nakago mused as he turned to the shadowed corner of the throne room. The Emperor was in such a state of shock he could not find a voice in which to chastise his insolent general.

"You...you..." he started, but Nakago was no longer paying attention.

"I think she has a good head start," he started, speaking, it seemed, to the corner, "go after her and make her see why she must become the Priestess of Seiryuu."

From the corner, a light mist began to form, and a sudden shape took place in mid-air - a face, though one could be fooled into thinking it was an ancient mask. Painted elegant an black, white, blue, and just a touch of gold, the face held a sinister smirk. The room suddenly echoed with a dark cackle before it spoke with an eerie influence,

"As you wish, Lord Nakago."

------------

OMG! Like, it's been what, a year and a half? OMG AN UPDATE! SOOOOO sorry to those of you that really wanted me to continue this! As you can FINALLY see, I still am going to. X.x; Slowly, but I'm working on it. Oh! And here's something exciting: I'm turning this into a radioplay! I've already done a trailer and chapter 1, and chapter 2 is in the works! E-mail me if you're interested.

I hope you all enjoy this next segment! And I PROMISE chapter 8 won't take another year! -;;


End file.
